A Missed Year
by silver drip
Summary: AU: How can one year change the world of Twilight? Bella moves to Forks in her Senior year instead of Junior year. How will this change her personality and what happens when she meets another Cullen before Edward? EdwardxBella and BellaxCarlisle Lemons. COMPLETE.
1. Carlisle’s Eternity Forever Changed

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**She-ot you need to know before ya read. Bella didn't move to Forks, instead  
she moved around with Phil and Renee. She gained a lot of self confidence and  
Phil never got a job in Florida so Bella got sick of moving around...lets see  
what happens(well I already know so You see what happens)**

Chapter 1: Carlisle's Eternity Forever Changed

Carlisle's Point of View

I picked up my luggage while checking my watch and headed towards the counter to pick up my rental car. I was early and ready to get to my destination. It was just another routine to me.

I set my bags back down, pretending that it was heavy. The first time I heard her I was holding the receipt to a _stolen, _in a sense,vehicle.

She was a brunette, heart shaped face, and deep eyes the color of drizzled milk chocolate. Her voice enchanted me even though it was clearly angry.

"Do you mean to say that just because some ass hole happened to have used your services before that you _gave_ them _my_ car?" The brunette shouted at the man behind the counter. He cowered in fear and pretended to go through his computer.

I checked my watch again it was 1:26 in the morning.

"I am sorry Miss but we have no record of you renting a red Audi." Suddenly my conversation from yesterday came to mind. I was on the phone with a store clerk and she kept telling me that they were all out of rental cars, but after some time of mild flirting I 'suggested' that she give me someone else's car. Of course she complied. After a few minutes of typing she told me that I had a red Audi.

"Look I even have the freakin' receipt!" She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and put it on the counter for the man to see.

"Excuse me sir, but we can take you over here." A woman said from behind the counter about two feet away from the brunette. In her haste she knocked her suit case over and picked it up with a huff.

"I'm here to pick up a red Audi." I whispered so that the brunette wouldn't hear me, but she somehow did.

"What are you the guy that stole MY car?" She was less than three inches away from my face and I was stunned by her scent and her eyes. Her scent was so mouthwatering. It was the first human blood that I had taken notice of in the last two and a half centuries and her eyes were so deep and full of emotion. I couldn't look away, nor did I ever want to.

"I-I'm sorry I-" I couldn't think straight with her eyes looking in my soul scrutinizing every sin I had ever committed. "I'll make it up to you." I blurted out without thinking, my fingers running through my hair thoughtlessly.

Her eyes swept down my body then back to my eyes. "How?" She asked skeptically putting a hand on her hip and scrutinized me again.

"I'll drive you to wherever it is you're going." She seemed to be thinking it over, the lil' gears in her head spinning. "And I'll take you out to dinner." Something told me this would appease her.

"Alright," She said with a sigh, "by the way I'm Bella and you are?" She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Carlisle." Her hand was a soft that vampire skin could never obtain. She let go all too soon for my liking. After I got the car keys from the woman behind the counter I picked up her bag and we made our way to the rental car parking lot.

"So where are we heading?" I asked her trying to sound casual as we entered the car, the suede of the seat couldn't hope to be as soft as Bella's skin.

"Phoenix, I need to pick up my car and to clean out my mom's old house before we sell it. How about you?" She was staring out the window as the scenery passed by, the desert reflecting in her eyes.

"I am here to attend a convention." She looked away from the window and to me. Keeping my eyes on the road was becoming quite the challenge.

"What type of convention?"

"A medical convention. I'm a doctor." I couldn't help but let a bit of smugness seep into my voice.

"Is that true or do you just say that to all the pretty girls?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. Before I could answer a loud pop emitted from the back of the car and I swerved.

"Damn it, the tire popped." I veered onto the side of the road and we both got out to examine the damage, but before we could reach it Bella tripped sending us both to the ground.

She was on top of me and I couldn't think. My hands traveled without my consent down from her upper back to her hips. Her cheeks were a bright red and her breath was hot against my cold skin. Bella's chest pressed against mine and I could feel her heart beat as it grew faster. She glanced at my lips and I couldn't restrain myself, I kissed her.

Her response was immediate. She leaned in closer and arched her back, grinding into me in all the right places. I looked into her eyes and my mind suddenly started working again . . . Esme, my wife.

"I'm so sorry" I was already standing and helping her up, brushing her off but stopping, finding it rather inappropriate.

"No, it was my fault I was the one who fell." She stated, looking everywhere, but at me. A light blush graced her face.

I bent down to inspect the tire when I heard her chuckle gently from behind me.

"Um, Carlisle, you have milkshake on your back." I stood up looked at my back in the side mirror. "You have to admit that is kind of funny." She said between giggles.

"Yes, month old milkshake from the side of a highway is really funny." My sarcasm was evident as I walked over to the trunk and pulled out the spare tire and a clean shirt from my suit case. I laughed at the instructions left by the rental car place.

Bella's Point of View

"Well I thought it was funny." I mumbled. He was changing his shirt and my eyes wondered up and down him. He was amazingly sculpted. I could feel my face heat up. "So do you need any help?" I pinched myself. That could be taken as having a double meaning. "With the tire I mean." He shook his head.

I watched as Carlisle quickly changed the tire with expert hands. My thoughts blanched, _expert hands._ A shiver of delight ran through me. We got back in the car silently. The awkward air was killing me. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"So... where do you want to eat?"

**Special thanks to Levi Jennings II also as everyone says please R&R. I'll update probable tonight.**

**Edited (8-23-09)**


	2. Radios, syrup and Led Zeppelin

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Bella's point of view

Chapter 2: Radios, Syrup, and Led Zeppelin Part 1

Recap: _"So... where do you want to eat?" Carlisle asked me awkwardly._

"There is an IHOP near my house at the next exit and I could really go for some pancakes." I glanced at the radio contemplating turning it on. I reached out just as he did then pulled my hand back blushing slightly in the dark. I could feel his eyes on me as if he could see in the dim light that was provided by the digital clock. A car passed us and he went back to looking at the road.

He slid smoothly into the parking space right in front of the IHOP entrance and held the door open for me. We were seated near the back in a booth and I took in the smell of my favorite restaurant.

I skimmed the menu already knowing what I was going to get. The hair on the back of my neck started to stand on end so I peeked up from my menu to see Carlisle just staring at me, his gold eyes trapping me.

"Do you already know what you're getting?" I asked, putting the menu down and unrolling my silverware. Carlisle shook his head out of a stupor.

"Just a coffee, I ate on the plane." He motion for the waiter to come over.

The waiter was a lanky teenager who was probable a few years younger than me. He was every greasy dork cliché rolled into one.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked just looking at me.

"Hot chocolate and buttermilk pancakes please and what do you want again Carlisle?" The waiter reluctantly turned away from me to face Carlisle.

"Coffee." The waiter walked away nearly tripping as he turned the corner. I muffled a laugh.

Carlisle's Point of View

"I'm really sorry about your shirt. How much did it cost, I'll pay for it."

"Nonsense, Bella, that was merely karma getting me back for stealing your rental car." Bella let out a beautiful laugh.

"I suppose that's true, but how did you even get my car anyway?" I looked away from her vibrant eyes in shame.

"Well I sort of flirted with the store clerk and convinced her to let me have someone else's car." I said in a speeded voice and still didn't make eye contact with her, but to my surprise she laughed.

"I would have loved to see that." I joined in on her laughter until we were interrupted by the waiter setting down our drinks. He leaned in towards Bella as he set her hot chocolate on the table.

"I added extra chocolate just for you." He whispered so quite that if I were human I wouldn't have heard and then to make things worse he winked at Bella. I snarled but stopped when he backed away slightly.

"Did you just growl?" Bella asked once the waiter was out of ear shot.

"Yes he was flirting with you even though you are obviously out on a date." I said, but halfway through my sentence my voice raised an octave. I'm sure she didn't notice, but as she crossed her legs under the table her left foot lightly touched my calf, making me acutely aware of how we were leaning towards each other.

"A date you say? When did this turn into a date? I thought it was retribution for stealing my car?" She paused taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Of course, if you did ever formally ask me out on a date I would be obliged to say yes to such a gentleman as yourself."

"Gentleman? I hardly think I was a gentleman when I was kissing you earlier." The words spewed out. We were mere inches away from each other. Why had I stopped kissing her again?

She suddenly broke eye contact with me and looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see the waiter carrying a plate of pancakes. I had been so engrossed with Bella that I hadn't even heard him coming. It was unnerving.

We both straightened up as he came closer.

"I hope you like your pancakes Ms . . ." He waited for Bella to tell him her name, but she just made eye contact with me again and picked up the syrup and drizzled it on her top pancake.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Carlisle?" I was suddenly extremely happy that she was ignoring the human's attempts for her attention. He got the hint and walked away defeated.

"No, I'm fine coffee will do." I added sugar and cream to my coffee to prove my point.

Everything felt… different to me, as if the world was off kilter or if all of a sudden I had discovered another color to add to the rainbow. I pursed my lips in thought.

Bella smirked as she cut her pancakes into triangles. I watched as she slid them to the left side of her plate before returning to the main part to cut out another triangle. Every triangle she cut was the same size as the last.

"You act like you've never seen someone eat before." She said as she cut the final piece then plopped it into her mouth. A little drop of syrup dripped off the fork and landed on her cleavage.

I just stared. What was I suppose to do, tell her that there was a drop of syrup right between her supple breast, but then she would think I was some sort of pervert, which I was starting to feel like. Or I could just not tell her and let her find out on her own.

Then another thought hit me, I could wipe it off myself. My breath quickened. But wiping it off would just smear it making her lovely chest sticky, which wouldn't be too bad. But that wouldn't happen if I licked it off. I couldn't breath as my excitement and lust escalated.

Even if the syrup tasted like dirt to me anything would taste good if I licked it off her. Venom pooled in my mouth.

Emboldened, I slowly got out of my seat and made my way over to Bella's side of the booth.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" She looked up from her plate.

I leaned in towards her. I felt her breath hitch as I licked the syrup slowly making my way towards her right ear with my mouth.

"You had a drop of syrup on your breast." I whispered in her ear then returned to my seat nonchalantly.

Her face was a brilliant shade of red. She just sat there with her jaw practically hitting the table, knife and fork still in hand. After a good minute she stood up and I started to panic.

Was she going to leave? Hit me? Call the police and tell them of my horrid perverted-ness?

She didn't do any of these things though. Instead she dipped her finger in the syrup and walked over to me and wiped her finger right where I had licked her before.

My eyes widened in realization of what she just did as she stared at me.

"Right here right now." I ran my hand on her hip then under her shirt as she started to undo my tie. Her bra tore as I started pulling off her shirt while trying not to break our passionate kiss.

Bella pushed off all the dishes on the table to the floor shards and food going everywhere. I picked her up by the waist and sat her on table which was now covered in a mixture of coffee and syrup, a mixture I could get used to. We quickly discarded the rest of our clothes and my hands couldn't get enough of her skin.

She let out a gasp as I entered her and I hesitated, she was human, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't worry I'm on birth control. Faster." Her brown eyes were filled with unadulterated passion. I started pumping at a human pace. We groaned simultaneously.

"I know you can go fast, harder." She arched her back and I let out another groan as she bit at my shoulder. I started going at a near vampire speed. "You taste so sweat." She nipped at the nape of my neck and I let out a loud moan.

"Christ, Bella you're so tight." She tightened further and raked her nails across my back in a way that only made move faster. She let out another long groan of pleasure as she climaxed. I was so close and I could tell that she knew.

I bit into her shoulder as I came into her. I could feel the slow trickle of blood roll down my throat. Her blood was so sweet. I made sure no venom got into her blood stream as I lapped up her blood a second more than pulled away.

A pair of footsteps started making their way towards us, I could smell the waiter through Bella's thick scent.

"What the Hell-" I reached backwards without looking and snapped his neck.

**Next chappie will be in Bella's point of view. Please I need to know what you think! I'll die if I don't know. Do you want me to die. You do . . . you sick sick fuck. **

**I am so entertaining to myself.**

**Edited (8-23-09)**


	3. Radios, syrup and Led Zeppelin Part Two

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Chapter 3: Radios, syrup and Led Zeppelin part 2

Bella's point of view

Recap: _A pair of footsteps started making there way towards us, it was the waiter._

"_What the Hell-" I reached backwards without looking and snapped his neck. _**(That was in Carlisle's POV)**

"What the Hell-" Damn it must be that greasy waiter again.

"Let's get out of here before he calls the police." Carlisle grunted and quickly picked up all our clothes before I could even look around to make up an excuse to the waiter. We were both still panting as he carried me out of the restaurant and pulled me on top of him in the driver's seat. "My house is two blocks away and then take a left; it should be the light blue house with a tree with white flowers in the front yard." I couldn't tell if he could understand my breathy directions. I need more of him.

We were making out furiously as he drove. I slid my hand down his chest, chiseled abs, and then finally down to his erection. I stroked it gently at first, but his moans of delight made me go at a faster pace. The look on Carlisle's face was driving me crazy.

I had no idea how he was still driving, but I really didn't care at the time. Everything felt too good to care.

I chocked on a gasp as one of his hands left the steering wheel and started rubbing my clit.

"This house?" I peeked behind me and saw my old abandoned home.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly as I grabbed my jeans from the back seat and pulled out my keys, my fingers shaking with adrenaline.

It was at least three in the morning, but I still felt perfectly the need to cover up at least minimally. I kept fumbling with my keys, clutching my jeans to my chest as Carlisle licked at my ear lobe. He was such a distraction.

"Here let me." He said in a husky voice as he slid the keys out of my hand smoothly. He had the door open in half a second flat. He picked me up and ran us to the nearest bedroom.

I fell backwards onto the bed as Carlisle pinned my hands above my head with one hand and with the other lifted up my hips to his. I squirmed under his touch, his fingers cold on my skin.

Three and a half hours later we were both thoroughly exhausted. I laid my head on Carlisle's chest and took in his scent. I could feel it ingraining into my memories as I drifted off.

"Bella?" I had just woken up and Carlisle's arms were firmly wrapped around my waist.

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked still sleepy as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Even though I hardly know you I . . ." God he must think I am the skankest whore for throwing myself at him. "I think I've loved you from the second I saw you at the airport." Shock ran through me as everything clicked into place in my head.

"I-I think that I love you too." I saw his eyes light up as he captured my lips in his. He rolled me over and hovered above me.

"I've never felt so- so happy. God Bella I love you so much." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my neck, his erecting pressing against my inner thigh. I could feel the heat building up in my core for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last 24 hours. "Bella come with me I need you."

"I can't I- I still haven't finished high school and I can't just leave! I have obligations and what about money?"

"Don't worry about high school I have more than enough money to support us. We can leave behind our obligations together. Hell Bella, I'll leave my wife for you!" I sat up abruptly, pushing him away from me.

"You're married?!"

"Yes, but I'll leave her for you Bella. I want you. We can run away together." He pleaded with me.

"I don't want to break up your marriage." I whispered meekly, thoughts of my own parents divorce circling through my head.

"Now that I know true love I'll never be able to go back to that school yard crush."

"But-"

"Just think about it, we could be together, just you and me." I bit my lip and stared into his deep gold eyes that seemed to be growing darker by the second. God those eyes entranced me. I shook my head out of a daze.

"Go back to your wife." I stood up from the bed and rummaged through my dresser. "If it was meant to be then you wouldn't already be married."

"Bella . . . I love you." He reached out to me, but I just tossed him a pair of Phil's sweats and an old Led Zeppelin T-shirt before he could touch me again. I don't think I could handle it if he did.

I smiled cheerlessly as I watched him change slower than necessary.

"It's for the best Carlisle, you're married, I'm still in high school; it would have never worked." My voice sounded fake even to me. He looked away from me dejectedly. Pain seemed to radiate from my stomach and overtake my whole body.

"Bella . . ." I turned around so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Everything was silent behind me until I heard the front door slam.

My heart lurched and I walked to the window by the front door to see he was just sitting in the car looking at the steering wheel. I closed the curtain with a swoosh and turned around to see he had brought in all my bags. There was a note on top.

_Bella if you ever need anything if you ever change your mind please call me. 555-2609_

_Bella I love you so much. More than you can ever know._

_-Love Carlisle_

"I'm so stupid." I whispered sadly as I fell backwards onto the door and let myself sink to the floor and into a deep sadness.

**Don't worry my children he shall be back in due time. Next Chappie has Edward in it and NO they don't meet at school, I hate when people do that. I would like to say thanks to the indifferent child of earth for their review and it is especially important to me because you are one of my favorite authors. Also steffi32692 I was thinking about that and I don't know yet but I'm thinking about it. Need to pluck eyebrows NOW (exclamation mark exclamation mark one)**

**Edited (8-23-09)**


	4. Familiar Eyes

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**Important need to know: I have decided that Alice didn't have a vision of Carlisle's and Bella's 'fun'. Also there is no food in my fridge and I'm hungry!**

Bella's Point of View (1 weeks later)

Chapter 4: Familiar Eyes

"Mom I can't do this anymore!" I shouted into the phone receiver as we went through an argument we'd had a thousand times. "I can't keep moving around this is my senior year! I want to live in one place and go to just one school." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella, we'll settle down soon," she was trying to placate me again, "but Phil is still looking to play on a major team."

"No, Mom, I can't handle moving around again. It was hard enough my junior year! Six different high schools in one year, I can't do that again. I've already asked Charlie and he said it would be fine if I moved in with him."

"Is this really what you want, Bella?" I could practically see the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is. I love yam Mom. Tell Phil I said hi. Don't worry about me. Bye." I hung up before she could answer and laid back on my bed. His scent was still lingering in the sheets...

* * *

I pulled into Charlie's driveway. It had been a long drive. The weather went from one side of the spectrum to the other in four days that gave me too much time to think about Carlisle. It left me breathless and I had lost a few pounds from all the pain from pushing him away.

I still had his note safely tucked into a locket that I had purchased just to hold it.

"Bella you've grown up so much!" Charlie threw me into a hesitant hug. "Here let me help you with your luggage."

As soon as the contents of my luggage were unpacked I was exhausted and fell into a deep sleep without changing my clothes. By morning Charlie was already at work so I had the whole day to myself. That alone was a bad prospect.

Half way through the day I was so bored that I decided to drive down to Port Angeles just to see what was around. I browsed through the first few stores not really knowing what I was looking for. Finally, I found a little book store that looked like it sold only classic.

I pulled out a book on one of the first shelves and started reading it without even looking at the title. The more I read the more I kept thinking about Carlisle. Those honey colored eyes that seemed to match his hair perfectly. The way he spoke, as if every word would be wrong if he didn't think it through. The way he said my name. Everything about him made me want him more, just attracted me.

But he had a wife and probable a kid or two. I shut the book abruptly and slammed it back into the book shelf.

My eyes started to fill with tears as I ran out the store and towards my car. I had to keep reminding myself that being in Forks was a new start, that I should just put the memories of him behind me.

Suddenly I ran into something rock hard and I fell backwards, landing hard on my butt.

"Stupid wall." I said as I tried to wipe away the tears that were clouding my vision, it only made them fall faster.

"Well that's not very nice; I've never considered myself a wall." A voice said from directly above me.

I was suddenly pulled to my feet.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I mumbled as I tried to hide my tear drenched face.

"Nonsense, I was the one not watching where I was going." Making sure all the tears were wiped away I looked up and gasped. Those eyes, they were just like Carlisle's. The same deep gold that seemed to hypnotize me and even the same shape.

Without thinking I reached up and brushed my thumb over the bottom lid of his eye. But no, this wasn't my Carlisle. My Carlisle was blond and didn't really belong to me. This man had a lovely shade of bronze to his hair and wasn't as tall. I snapped out of my revere and blushed a deep red at what I had done. I must really be going crazy.

"I'm sorry." I said as I quickly spun around and headed for my car without looking back.

"Wait." The stranger said as I opened my car door and drove away, trying not to think ever again.

**Edward's Point of View**

Stupid Alice always making me put all of her shopping bags in the Volvo while she shops for more clothes then she will ever need, even though she has forever. I swear the only reason she brings me and Jasper along is just so we can carry her bags for her so she doesn't even have to waste one second of her 'precious shopping time'. I snorted. But she is my sister, so I have to love her.

I sighed inwardly as I walked back towards the mall. A bump against me brought me out of my thoughts of the menial things that made up my life.

A woman sat in front of me hiding her face with her long brown hair.

"Stupid wall." She murmured.

"Well that's not very nice, I've never considered myself a wall." I replied playfully as I helped her up.

Suddenly I froze. She smelled _so_ good. Her blood was so floral it was making me dizzy. I felt the monster inside me crawl quickly towards the surface as I leaned towards her. I wanted her blood, every last drop of it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Her apology suddenly brought me out of my blood haze and made me remember that what I wanted to do was wrong. Taking a life was wrong. My whole existence was wrong. I had to control myself.

"Nonsense, I was the one not watching where I was going." I said as I tried to hold myself back while maintaining my human facade.

She looked up at me sending another wave of her scent my way. My knees almost buckled as I saw her face. She had been crying and even though her face was flushed I could swear she was an angel.

Her eyes filled with hope as she looked into mine. Hope for something, hope for a better tomorrow, hope for me. It froze me in place.

She brought her hand to my face and brushed her thumb under my eye. My whole body shook under her warmth and the tenderness in her eyes. Her movement was so delicate that it could even be considered love filled.

Reality hit me. Nothing so pure should ever have to even look upon something so vile as me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as her eyes filled with despair and she suddenly turned around and started heading towards a parking lot.

"Wait." I called after her feebly as I noticed I couldn't read her mind. "Please wait."

I whispered as she slammed the car door shut and drove off.

I stood there just watching the angel drive away.

Away from me, the monster.

**Did I write Edward well? I did some volunteer work yesterday with a old friend and it was super fun so I think everyone should do some volunteer work. Next chapter is in Edward's point of view. I try to make it so that in every chapter there is at least one very important fact or scene given. Someone send me some food so I can continue writing.**

* * *

**Edited (10-25-12)**


	5. Uptight and Un Spontaneous

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**The indifferent child of the earth brought something to my attention: The reason Edward didn't hear anything in Carlisle's mind about Bella is because Carlisle has known Edward for about a hundred years. So after a hundred years of blocking your mind or of thinking of trivial things like the colors of the rainbow or what battery acid taste like you get kind of good at it. (Although if Edward couldn't read minds then Bella would be the only thing on his mind.)**

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 5: Uptight and Un-Spontaneous

Recap_: I stood there just watching the angel drive away. _

_Away from me, the monster._

I walked back into the mall in a daze just staring at the ceiling deep in thought about the women I had just literally ran into. Her scent still lingered.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I looked down from the ceiling panels to see Jasper carrying way too many shopping bags.

"Huh, oh, nothing just . . . nothing. What makes you think anything's wrong?" He gave me an incredulous look and tapped his finger against the temple of his forehead.

"Edward, way to take your sweet ol' time. Look at all these bags that built up while you were gone." Alice's high pitched voice rang. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing Alice but I'm all shopped out. Are you ready to go home?" She gave me her signature puppy dog eyes.

"But Edward we have only been here for three hours."

"Alice."

"Fine, we'll go home."

The ride home was silent except for the constant thoughts of my two passengers and the low purr of the motor. As we neared our house my mind was filled with the image of the brunette. Why had she been crying? An angel should never have to cry. Why had she run away?

Alice tapped on my window. "Aren't you coming in?" She was already out of the car with all her bags in tow.

"Yeah." I got out of the car and headed towards my room to listen to some soothing music to try and distract myself, but before I could reach my door Esme intercepted me.

"Edward, would you like to go hunting with me?" She asked me very formally.

"Sure mom, but why are you asking I just went yesterday, why don't you ask Carlisle?" Her face dropped.

"He's not home."

"What? I thought that today was his day off?"

"I know." She left it at that and started heading downstairs.

We ran at a slower pace than usual through the woods. She stopped abruptly under an evergreen.

"Has Carlisle been thinking about anything different than usual?" I was taken aback by her question. "It's just- I don't know. Has he been having strange thoughts about anything?"

"I don't think so, but he really hasn't been home recently so I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"He's been distant recently. He hardly ever seems to be home and whenever he is he just seems like he's not there. I was just wondering if you knew what's wrong with him." I could see the worry in her eyes as her hands fidgeted.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him in days, let alone heard his thoughts." I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it mom. I'm sure he is just working really hard at the hospital. Maybe he's just got a patient that he really thinks he can help." She let out a sigh as we went our separate ways to hunt.

* * *

"Edward are you ready for school yet?" Alice shouted from downstairs.

"Of course I'm ready Alice and there is no need to shout." I said as I walked down the staircase at a human pace.

"Just because I don't need to shout doesn't mean I can't." She stated with a roll of her eyes before she gave Jasper a good bye kiss.

"Hey Alice," I asked as we neared the school, "do you know what is wrong with Carlisle?"

"You've noticed too?"

"Yeah he has been really weird, just off."

She shrugged as we pulled into the parking lot.

**Bella's Point of View**

My first day at Forks High was going pretty good for transferring in halfway through senior year. Of course, this was my seventh transfer to a new school in the past two years so it wasn't anything new. I had the awkward 'Hello my names Bella. May I sit here?' down.

I was currently walking to lunch with my new talkative friend Jessica Stanley. She was chatting away about useless and unimportant subjects such as the school 'Hotties'.

"Mike is gorgeous but if Edward ever asked me out I would just die." Her annoying voice reverberated through my ears as we sat down with our trays. I could already tell she would be just a temporary friend. A friend that would be a spring board for getting more and better friends, then left behind. It was cold off me to think that, but if I ever really tried to be friends with her I know I'd eventually snap at her. She named off everyone at the table and I gave them all a polite waves and smiles.

"So Bella did you have a boyfriend in Phoenix?" Jessica's curious eyes were so childish, but it worked with her personality.

"Not really, I moved around so much that I really didn't have the time. There were plenty of short term flings, but they didn't mean much. Although, there was this one guy who I am absolutely in love with." Carlisle's eyes flashed through my mind then the eyes of the man in the parking lot that were so similar came to mind. "But it would have never worked." I said dismissively as I plopped a grape in my mouth. We moved on to lesser subjects, mostly centered around me and all the high schools I'd been to.

The bell rang soon after dismissing us to our next class.

"Hello Mr. Banner. I'm Isabella Swan, the new student." I handed him my slip and he pointed me to my seat, hardly anybody was in the classroom yet.

"Hello." One of the boys that had been sitting at my lunch table greeted me. "In case you forgot I'm Mike Newton." He flashed me an obviously over practiced smile and I held back a snort of laughter.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella, I had finally figured out the women's name from the parking lot. It fit her perfectly. Bella beautiful, beautiful Bella. It was too perfect.

"Alice why didn't you tell me we were having a new student?" I asked her as I tried not to fidget.

"I didn't see it coming." _That's strange. I should have seen this- normally see things that are so set in stone._ "Why do you care anyway Edward it's just another human." She asked rhetorically. "The bell's about to ring I'll see you later." I walked into Biology to see that disgusting Mike Newton sitting in my seat talking to Bella.

"Newton you're in my seat." He quickly scurried away as I sat down.

"It's you." Bella whispered when she saw me. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Please don't be sorry." She looked up at me with a beautiful blush filled smile.

"I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what I was thinking." She hid her face behind her hair.

"Please don't hide your face from me." I brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You know I don't even know your name." I laughed nervously trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Edward Cullen and you are Bella Swan." I felt a jolt as we shook hands.

"Well it's pleasant to finally make your aquatints...officially." Her laugh was like music and made me gasp at the beauty of it.

"Ms. Swan just because this is your first day does not mean you can completely ignore my class." Bella turned around with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Mr." She paused. "Banner."

Throughout the whole class I couldn't stop staring at her. Every few minutes she would glance up at me, a curious look in her eyes.

"If you keep staring at me" She said to me with a sly grin. "Then I'm going to get embarrassed." I looked away swiftly, looking at the teacher for the first time today.

Finally the bell rang and I walked with Bella out of the class.

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Hm, sure." We walked in silence until we reached the gym. "Edward, you should really be more outgoing and spontaneous, your way too uptight." She walked closer and I stood there stunned. What were you suppose to say to that? "I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet." By now she was close enough I could feel her breath on my neck. I glanced down at her lips then back at her eyes.

"Hey Bella you have gym this period too?" Damn that Mike Newton.

"Yeah Mike. Do you know where the coach is? I need him to sign my slip." She walked away without even glancing back, but I did hear her say. "Way too uptight."

**I liked the way I ended that one. Next chapter kind of sucks. I love the first half but I hate the second and there is still no food in my house! Somebody feed me. **

**Please review . . . Your reviews inspire me and help me to be more creative. **

* * *

**Edited (10-26-12)**


	6. Paranoia and a Little Old Lady

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**Just to let you know Rosalie and Emmett are currently in Africa on another honeymoon in my story. I uberly hate the second half of this chapter but I had to get this information out.**

**Edward's Point of View**

Chapter 6: Paranoia and a Little Old Lady

So Bella thought I was too uptight? How can I prove her wrong?

"Jasper, do you think I'm too uptight?" We were sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Yup too uptight. You diffidently need to get laid." I frowned at his use of slang.

"Well how do I become un-uptight?" He gave me a funny look.

"Get laid." He said with a goofy grin on his face and I threw a pillow at him.

"Edward, don't throw things in my house." Esme shouted from upstairs.

"I'm serious, Jasper." He sighed.

"Do something spontaneous and it's not spontaneous when someone tells you to do it."

"Well that really helps." I said sarcastically, trying to think of something spontaneous to do.

"Why do you ask anyways?"

"No reason." He threw me into a head lock.

"Come on Eddie why do you ask?" I tried to get out of the head lock but Jasper wouldn't budge.

"Edward who said you were uptight?" Damn.

"Who said anyone said I was uptight."

"Come on Eddie was it a girl?" God, he keeps hitting the mark today. "I bet it was the new girl Alice was talkin' about, I heard she was a real hotty." I finally loosened his grip and flipped him so that he landed on his back, smashing the coffee table.

"Edward get up here now!" I walked upstairs slowly, dreading the shouting at I was about to receive.

"Yes mom?" I said as I entered her room warily.

"I have some news I want to share with you before I share it with anyone else." I gave her a questioning look, she hadn't been thinking of anything out of the ordinary today to give me a warning.

"What is it?" Her mind was thinking about different fabric designs and where she would get a new coffee table.

"Carlisle h-he left me." I stood there stunned as she started to dry sob. "He said he didn't love me anymore. He just got up and left two days ago." I tried to comprehend what she was telling me but my mind came up a blank. Her thought hadn't given anything away.

"Where did he go?" I went to go sit by her on the bed, holding her hand.

"I don't know he just left. What did I do wrong Edward? We were so happy and then he just left!" She was dry sobbing again so I patted her on the back.

"Esme you did nothing wrong!" By this time Alice and Jasper had heard her crying and were standing in the door way, Alice came rushing in.

"Oh mom I just saw." Alice enveloped her into a hug. I felt Jasper's calming waves fill the room and I threw him silent thanks.

Where would Carlisle go and why?

**Carlisle's Point of View** (Same time)

I pulled into the drive way of my beloved Bella. There was a sign on the lawn that read sold. I hadn't expected her to be here, she had told me herself that she was only in Arizona to sell her Mom's old house and to pick up her car.

I knock politely on a neighbor's door. An old woman with a wig on opened the door.

"Can I help you young man?" I bit back a laugh at her calling _me _young.

"Yes, the women who lived there, do you know where she moved to?" She glanced at the sold sign.

"They haven't lived there in a year. Renee and her daughter Bella lived there until Renee got remarried. They moved around a lot after that, I'm surprised it took this long to sell their house. I guess they finally settled down somewhere else." She frowned to herself. "It's too bad I really liked that Bella girl she was very kind, always very helpful."

"Thank you for your help." I walked back to my car discouraged. Next stop the local hospital.

Bella's medical files were easy enough to get my hands on but they didn't tell me where she moved to.

_Where to next? _I thought to myself. _The local high school, she said she was still in high school._

Her school files had two high schools that she had transferred out from but then the trail ended.

I sighed in exasperation, why was life so complicated? Why couldn't Bella just be here still selling her house?

Bella my love, where are you?

**I know this chappie sucked but the next one will be way better. One thing that pisses me off is when people on fan fiction spells Emmett's name with only one T it has TWO T's. Don't believe me then look it up! ReaderRabid Yes! I want some Halloween candy! who doesn't want candy!? What is NaNoWriMo? I put a picture of Bella's locket (the one that holds Carlisle's note) in my profile if you would like to see. **

**If I get 10 reviews for this chapter (from different people) then I will put another chapter up.**

* * *

**Edited (10/26/12)**


	7. Car Ride and a Burnt Bridge

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**The indifferent child of earth bribed me into posting this. I mean how can I deny my favorite author?** **Exasperated sigh**

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 7: Car Ride and a Burnt Bridge

"Damn it all!" Cra-ha-ap I was late for school and this was only my second day, but that freakin' snooze button kept calling my name!

I pulled the shirt over my head as I stepped out the front door. I dropped my backpack on the 'You are here' doormat when I saw Edward Cullen standing in my driveway leaning against a silver Volvo.

My eyebrows rose to new heights. Geez, he just saw me topples how embarrassing, well at least I wasn't one of those girls who didn't wear a bra.

"I under estimated you, Mr. Cullen, you're not as un-spontaneous as I thought." A crooked grin spread across his face as he picked up my backpack and led me towards his car. "So pray tell why are you here?"

"You said I was too uptight and not spontaneous, so I decided to be less uptight and more spontaneous and here I am." His driving was very smooth and fast just like Carlisle's. I twitched at the thought. "Are you all right?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I quickly changed the subject. "Well I see the spontaneous but I still think you are too uptight." He gave me a frown that would look perfect in a black and white photo.

"Well how do I become un-uptight?" He seemed to stumble over his words.

"Get laid." I said too quiet for him to hear but I could have sworn he was laughing. "Just relax, do something you want to do for once." My voice was louder now. "Maybe lie on the beach, get a tan. God knows I need one and it couldn't hurt you either." I compared our skin shades and surprisingly he was whiter than me. "What do you do to relax?"

"I play my piano." I stared at him for a few seconds.

"Well there's your problem! How are you supposed to relax when you are concentrating on your hands and the notes?" He gave me an 'Are you kidding?' look.

"You obviously haven't seen me play before than." He parked beside a sporty yellow car.

"Well obviously I haven't seen you play the piano; I've only known you 'officially' for roughly two days." I made air quotations with my fingers and I could feel the whole student body's eyes on us. There were more people staring at me than on my first day.

"It feels like longer though doesn't it?" He stated with a misty look in his eye. Something about the way he said that weirded me out a bit.

"I suppose it does." We walked in silence for a few moments.

"Would you like to sit with me and my sister at lunch?" He still had that look in his eyes.

"You have a sister? Why didn't you guys drive together?"

"She is adopted. I didn't drive her because I wanted to drive you."

"Hm, so you neglected your sister just for me? How noble." I love being sarcastic, it's so fun. Especially when I get reactions like that. He thought I was being serious and panicked.

"Alice is old enough to care for herself." We were standing outside of my homeroom class and everyone was staring at us and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE even the teacher was staring at us.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said before he could continue. The second I walked into the room I was ambushed by, I think her name was Jessica?

"Oh My Gawd Bella did you just get a ride to school with like Edward Cullen?" She gazed at me with more jealousy and admiration.

"Yup, doesn't he do that for all the girls?" I played dumb and for the second time today I got the 'Are you kidding?' look.

"No! He doesn't do that for anyone other than his siblings." Her voice was going to a pitch that no human could hear.

"I thought he only had a sister?" She did say siblings right?

"Yeah his three other siblings gradated last year. Why didn't he ever drive me to school? Why someone like you?" Oh! My ego, it burns. Not.

"Hm, maybe he just saw something he liked, for once." That bit her in the butt. She gave me a glare that just made me laugh. Man can I burn some bridges, a friend one day jealous enemy the next.

In each of my morning classes at least two different people would ask me about my ride to school or if I was going out with Edward or if I was another one of his siblings. It was rather annoying.

I walked into the lunch room after a long and irritating morning. I saw Edward right away. He was sitting next to a thin girl with awesome short black hair. When I got in line to buy my lunch I was surprised by who joined me.

"Hi I'm Alice." Her eyes were gold too but not as deep as Carlisle's or bright as Edward's. "Edward has told me so much about you."

"Really what has he said?" She gave me a playful look.

"Do you really want to know?"

"It would be nice to know." I bit my tongue to hold back my laughter.

"He said you were pretty and that you stunned him and that you leave him speechless-" She was interrupted by Edward.

"Alice, I think that is enough." His voice was deeper then I had ever heard it before.

"Yeah, Alice, I'd rather hear him say it." We were at the end of the line and I was about to pay but then Edward gave the lunch lady money for our three lunches before I could even reach into my pocket. "Why did you pay for my lunch?" He just shrugged.

"So Bella tell us about yourself." Alice said in a casual voice.

"What do you want to know?" I matched her tone.

"Where did you live before you moved here?" I took a long swig of my apple juice.

"I've lived all over the country this is my seventh high school in the last two years but I consider the last place that I actually lived at was Phoenix, Arizona since I lived there most of my life."

"Why did you live at so many different places? Did you get kicked out of all your others? Are you a degenerate?" Edward was listening intently and gave Alice a shove at the last part.

"My mom and her new husband move around a lot looking for work, I got annoyed of moving constantly so I moved up here with my real dad. Next question."

"Who old are you?"

"18 all though I consider my mind to be middle aged." The questions were all innocent and not too personal. It went on like that till the end of the of the lunch period.

"Bella?" Edward said in a questioning voice halfway through physics.

"What's up Edward?" I was taking detailed notes on the class.

"Are you doing anything after school?" I glanced up at him but he was looking towards the front of the classroom.

"No nothing of importance." He was still looking away from me.

"You wanna catch a movie with me?" I considered him briefly. I needed to move past Carlisle and perhaps Edward would be the man to help me do that.

"As a date or just friends?" I asked. It was funny making him squirm.

"Ohm-" I cut him off before he could embarrass himself further.

"Because I would prefer a date." His face lit up.

"A date it is than. Do you want to go right after school or do you want to go home first?"

"Right after school's fine." Needless to say our date went smoothly. He was nervous, but it was cute. The week of school pretty much followed that routine and Edward and I were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I snorted at the term.

**The ending line for this chapter wasn't my best but it was good enough. Chapter 8 is one of my favorites so far. I went out to eat a few days ago, I wanted to eat at Olive Garden but it had too many people and I didn't want to wait so we went to Apple Bees and guess what restaurant was right beside Apple Bees. IHOP! Every time I turned my head a little to the left towards the window I would start cracking up. Also RubyturnedTopaz4ever** **made my day yesterday with their review. **

* * *

**Edited (10-26-12)**


	8. Clothes off

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Bella's point of view

Chapter 8: We don't have to take our clothes off.

I tucked myself snuggly under the covers, the soft sheets felt good on my bare skin. I was thinking about the date I had just had with Edward, we had gone out to dinner at a lovely Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I couldn't help but compare Edward to Carlisle. I didn't know if this was what I really wanted with him. I was still mulling it over when I heard a knock on my window then the sound of the window opening.

I was about to scream, but when I saw who came through the window I let out a long sigh.

"Bloody Hell Edward you scared the shit out of me." I shouted in a whisper. "How did you even get up here?" I tugged the sheets closer to me just remembering that I had neglected to wear any clothing to bed.

"I climbed the tree." He stated while shutting the window with a near silent click.

"Why?"

"I was bored so I thought I would stop by and see what you were up to."

"You should have told me first and keep it down I don't want Charlie to hear us. Now hand me some clothes." I pointed towards my dresser.

"Why?" He mimicked my earlier question.

"Because I sleep in the nude and since I was literally about to be asleep before you snuck in so I'm butt-ass naked under these blankets." An evil look crawled its way into his eyes.

"Really Bella I think it would be very un-gentlemen like for me to go through your underwear drawer." I caught on to his game.

"Oh how could I forfeit my lady like composure just to let you rummage around through my panties? I guess I'll have to get it myself." I started getting up and let the sheet fall to show the top of my cleavage. Edward's eye's zoomed down from my face and a crooked smirk appeared on his face. "Stop being childish Edward and get me some pajamas." I pulled the sheets up and laid down trying to get comfortable.

"Damn, I thought that would work." He mumbled sarcastically. I watched as he searched through my drawers with his back to me. He had become so much more relaxed since we started going out. "I like these." He turned around with a blue lacy thong and matching bra in one hand and a simple button up baggy shirt and pajama pants in the other.

"My special occasion underwear, I only wear those when I'm in a really good mood or horny." I slid the underwear on under my quilt and reached out for the rest of my clothes but he kept them out of reach. "Gimme." I said in a childish voice. He just grinned in response and sat in the rocking chair with the clothes on his lap.

I stood up without hesitation and watched as his eyes traveled down my body.

"Exquisite." His mouth was slightly agape. I walked over to him slowly and leaned down so that we were eye level. His breath hitched as I traced his jaw line with my nose.

"Thanks." He hadn't even noticed that I had taken the clothes while he was distracted. I pulled on my PJ pants while he just sat there still stunned and slightly dazed.

"Where did you get that scar?" I frowned.

"You need to be more specific if you're talking about scars because if you haven't noticed I have more than just one or two." He pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him.

"This one." He traced the bite mark from Carlisle on my shoulder with his cold fingers.

"I got this scar from a guy." His brow wrinkled with confusion.

"Bella a guy should never hurt you, it's not right." I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't hurt me Edward." I blushed in remembrance. "We were doing things and if I remember correctly I bit him more then he bit me." I pulled my shirt on and slowly buttoned it up, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Bella did you love him?" I kept my eyes diverted from his.

"Yes." I knew if I looked at his face he would he would be frowning and his eyes would be black. His eyes changed with his emotions and randomly sometimes, an odd trait that he said was something in Alaska's water that changed his whole family's eye colors.

"It's alright Bella, it's all in the past." He paused. "Please look at me." I plastered a fake smile on my face and gave him a kiss.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked he ran his hand up my thigh.

"Hm let's just lie down. You seem tired." I raised my eyebrow.

"Alright." I stood up and locked my door just in case Charlie decides to randomly check up on me.

I slipped under the quilt which was still slightly warm. Edward's weight sunk the bed making me slide towards him.

He pulled me towards his chest and I snuggled into him.

"Edward why are you always so cold?" I mumbled almost incoherently.

"It's hereditary." I frowned and rolled around so I was facing him.

"Then why is Alice so cold?"

"She's small so she doesn't produce as much body heat." I buried my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. Edward's scent was so much like Carlisle's but was a tad bit more tangy. My eyes watered, Carlisle why did you have to be married? We could be together right now; we could both be happy.

**alwaysgone you're such a nice person. Review Please. I won't be able to post a chapter on Friday because I have to do some very important stuff that I have been avoiding. Once again, please review.**

* * *

**Edited (10-26-12)**


	9. Milkshake Happens

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 9: Milkshake Happens (play on Kismet Happens)

Recap_: My eyes watered, Carlisle why did you have to be married? We could be together right now; we could both be happy right now._

2 Weeks later.

"Alice I don't see why we have to go shopping. I already have a closet full of clothing that I chose for myself." She was dragging me through the mall.

"I know Bella but all those clothes are out dated." A faint smile graced her lips.

"What! I bought all those clothes within the last year." Edward followed behind us carrying bags and laughing at our argument. "And why can't I buy my own clothing, I have my own money." Alice completely ignored me and threw three different shirts and a skirt at me.

"Go try these on."

"No, not until you let me buy my own clothes." I crossed my arms and took a defiant stance.

"Come on Bella, for me." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Edward tell me, why would I try on these clothes for you, if I won't even do it for Alice." I turned around with his arms still around me.

"Because I am your boyfriend and she is just your friend." He ran his hand through my hair.

"Your point is moot since you have your facts wrong. Alice isn't just my friend she is my BEST friend, and best friends are above boyfriends on my chart." I pressed myself against him. "But I'll make you a deal go get me a pretzel and strawberry milkshake with my money" I shoved a twenty in his pocket, "and I'll try on the clothes." My hand was still in his pocket. "Alright?"

"Alright." Edward's breathing pattern was shaky making him stutter out his reply. I waited for him to go but he stood there just staring at me.

"Go Edward." He blinked twice before promptly unwinding his arms from my waist and headed out to the food court. Alice pushed me into the dressing room with her.

"Alice, I'm not a little kid I can get dressed by myself." I stripped down to my underwear.

"I know you can. I just wanted to talk to you." She handed me another skirt that I hadn't seen before. "Edward really likes you, ya know."

"I don't see why, I'm a bitch." I said jokingly but Alice didn't even crack a smile. "I know Alice and I like him too." I missed a button on the shirt so I had to unbutton half the buttons then rebutton them again.

"I'm serious Bella; I just want you to be gentle with him. You know you are his first girlfriend."

"I figured. I'm just happy that I got to steal away his first kiss." We both laughed, but she sobered up fast.

"Jasper was my first kiss we were both walking through the woods talking when he suddenly kissed me! I didn't even see it coming. I was so surprised but so happy at the same time." I licked my lips at the memory of my first kiss.

"I remember my first kiss; he was such a sweet guy."

"Was it the guy Edward told me about?" A wave of anger swept through me, had he told his whole family? I stifled my anger, it didn't matter now.

"No it was a kid at one of my high school. The guy you're think of was married." I stated nonchalantly.

"So he broke it off when his wife found out?" Alice assumption made me throw a shirt at her.

"No I broke it off once I found out he was married." We fell into a comfortable silence as I tried on the rest of the clothes.

I opened the dressing room door and found Edward sitting in front of the dressing room entrance holding my milkshake and pretzel. I leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks." Alice of course took advantage of my brief distraction and paid for my clothes.

"Next stop Victoria Secrets!" Alice sang making people turn around to stare at her.

Our expedition to Victoria Secrets was amusing. Every time I tried on a pair of underwear Alice would describe them in detail for Edward. Whenever I found a pair that was especially sexy I would model it for Edward.

It was strange. I've only had one pair of really good underwear. The rest were just average cotton everyday wear. The new additions bothered me, but I wasn't sure why.

"Alice let me pay." I said as she sat all the undies on the counter and handed her credit card to the store clerk. The store clerk seemed to be having trouble.

"Excuse me Ms. Cullen it seems that this credit card has been canceled."

"What?" Alice pulled out another three credit cards. "Try these ones." The store clerk's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried each card.

"I am sorry Ms., but it seems all your cards have been canceled." Edward handed her a credit card from his wallet.

"Sorry Sir this one doesn't work either."

"Can you see who cancelled them?" Alice asked.

"You'll need to call your credit card provider to find out. Now do you have any other means of paying? Because if you don't I'm going to ask you to leave, you're holding up the line."

I slapped down a few bills before either of them could protest. Alice pulled out her cell phone and called her credit card company. She argued with the person on the other side of the phone for fifteen minutes as we drove back to my house.

"I can't believe he would do something like this." Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Edward we don't know that he did it." I sipped at my half melted milkshake as I watched the exchange.

"What you think Esme cancelled all our credit cards out of the blue for no reason?" Alice looked down at the cell phone that was resting in her lap.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I said calmly trying to wipe away the rain cloud looming over all our heads. Edward responded after a moment of contemplation.

"Our adopted father left all of us and is cutting off all our supplies of money." Alice broke down sobbing.

"Shut up Edward! He would never do this to us! He would never do this to Esme! Just because you've been with him the longest doesn't mean you know him!"

**I shall be updating on Monday maybe sooner if you say something nice in your review.**

* * *

**Edited (10-26-12)**


	10. I’m a Fishy and Fishys Don’t do Math

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**I love this chapter. You guys are going to have your jaws hanging open, I can feel it. Also the chapter title was my inspiration for this chapter.**

Recap: _"Shut up Edward! He would never do this to us! He would never do this to Esme! Just because you've known him the longest doesn't mean you know him!"_

Chapter 10: I'm a Fishy and Fishys Don't do Math

Edward's Point of View

I was sitting in Bella's hallway leaning against the bathroom door talking to her as she took a bath.

"Edward what do you want to do today?" Bella's voice was muffled slightly by the sounds of her splashing the water.

I leaned my head against the door. "I don't know, we could go catch a movie or something." The water sloshed loudly alerting me that she was getting out of the tub. I stood up and leaned against the adjacent wall.

Bella came out only wearing a striped towel with her hair up in a loose bun. I followed her into her room.

"Why are you obsessed with watching me getting dressed? It's not like you see anything." She pulled her underwear on while her towel was still wrapped around her.

"I'm obsessed with you in general, not just when you are changing." I smiled as she turned her back to me, dropped the towel and put on a bra.

"Well that's not freaky at all." She said sarcastically as she looked through her closet.

"What? You don't like watching me dress?" I said in a fake hurt voice.

"I've never seen you dress. I haven't even seen you in your boxers before." She let out a long sigh. "Oh well I guess one of us has to be all self conscious and awkward." Her beautiful laughter filled the room. "Speaking of things of mine you've seen that I haven't seen of your's, when am I going to see your house?" Bella pulled on a blue sundress that was a bit too showy for the town of Forks.

"We can go today and you can finally meet my adopted mom." I grabbed Bella a cereal bar as we headed to my car. "Alice is down in Port Angeles shopping and my other brother and sister are in Africa so only Esme and Jasper will be home." Bella slowly nod not really listening to me. I was use to it. She just randomly drifted off think about things that I could never hear. "What are you thinking about?" Bella glanced at me swiftly then back out the window.

"Nothing in particular just taking in the scenery." I pulled into my driveway.

"Bella, you hate the scenery what are you thinking about?" She ignored me and got out of the car.

Jasper was in his room reading a book in Latin and Esme was in the front garden trying to distract herself by pulling weeds and planting climbing ivy.

"Hello you must be Bella." Esme wiped her hands on her jeans then shook Bella's hands.

_She's lovely Edward. I'm glad you found her. _Esme's sweet thoughts gave me a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Cullens." Esme flinched at the use of her old name.

"Actually it's Ms. Platt now, but you can call me Esme."

"Oh I'm sor-" Bella said awkwardly but Esme cut her off.

"It's alright, you didn't know." All three of us stood there not knowing what to say. Finally Esme turned around and went back to her work.

"Well that was only slightly uncomfortable." Bella whispered as we entered the house but I'm sure Esme heard her as clear as if she was shouting it.

We walked hand in hand up the stairs. Bella glanced at the outline of where Carlisle's father's cross use to be. She didn't ask about it but I knew she wanted to.

"I need to take a detour before we go to my room." I opened Emmett's and Rosalie's door and walked over to Emmett's fish tank. "Emmett put me in charge of feeding his fish while he is in Africa." I put some of the disgusting smelling fish food in the tank. Bella watched as the little fish swam to the surface.

"I use to have a fishy but he died then I got another fishy and he died too. Finally I got a third fishy but he died too." I stopped in front of my room. "In general fishys don't like me." She laughed. "Is this your room?"

"Yup." I opened the door and she stood in the doorway taking it all in.

"Wow it looks like it is straight from a magazine." She walked over to my new bed that I had just acquired and sat down patting the seat beside her.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it is just perfectly fit for you." She gave me a peck on my cheek then walked over to my dresser. "So since you went through my underwear drawer I think it would only be fair if I could go through yours." She opened the top drawer which just so happened to be my underwear drawer before I could respond.

_Someone's embarrassed _Jasper's thoughts ran through my head. _And it's not Bella._

"Let me see most men keep all their dirty magazines in their underwear drawer for easy access. I wonder how many you have." I could hear Jasper laughing.

"I don't own any 'dirty magazines' Bella." I rolled my eyes even though she wasn't looking.

"Whatever, I guess you just use the internet to look up your porn. Remind me to never sit at your computer desk, I don't want to catch any STDs." Jasper's laughter grew louder. She pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. "I like these ones. Can I have them? I need a new pair of PJ pants if you are going to keep coming over at night." She smiled brightly when I nodded my head yes.

_Geez Edward I didn't know you were already tapping that._

I laid down on my bed and Bella joined me resting her head on my chest.

"Your bed matches my new pants." Bella mumbled as she snuggled closer to me.

"Mmh I'd like to see you in my bed wearing those pants or better yet nothing at all." Bella laughed and then we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Bella?" I hesitated. She ran her hand up my chest telling me that she was still awake. "I love you." Her eyes flew open and heart skipped a beat.

"I- I love you too."

_Edward, she is lying_

**That was Jasper's thought at the end. tu es mon ame your review made me giggle like a five year old that just heard a dirty joke. Also Edward is not 'tapping that' just to let you know (he doesn't have that much control).**

* * *

**Edited (10-26-12)**


	11. Lock Drop

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Recap: "Bella?" I hesitated, she ran her hand up my chest telling me that she was still awake. "I love you." Her eyes flew open and heart skipped a beat.

"I- I love you too."

_Edward she is lying _**(Jasper's thought at the end)**

Chapter 11: Lock Drop

Edward's Point of View

"Calm down Edward. It has only been three days, I'm sure Bella isn't dead. She did live about 18 years without you." Jasper and I had been on a hunting trip.

"Shut up Jasper you're as anxious to see Alice as I am to see Bella." He rolled his eyes like a teenage girl and leapt out of the car before I could even park. Alice was waiting on the porch with her arms wide open. They embraced each other completely ignoring me as I walked to my room.

I quickly changed out of my hunting clothes and took a shower. The water was hot against my freezing skin. I walked into my room only wearing a towel and opened my dresser.

Even though it had been a two weeks I could still smell Bella's wonderful scent in my underwear drawer.

"Edward, can I come in?" Alice asked as she knocked on the door.

"One second." I swiftly pulled on the first clothes I saw laying around. When a vampire said one second, he meant it literally. "Come in."

"You need to tell Bella." Alice's bluntness confused me.

"Tell Bella what?"

"Tell her that you are a vampire! You can't keep lying to her Edward! You either need to stop stringing her along and break up with her or tell her that you are a vampire and change her." My anger flared at what she said. I couldn't damn Bella to this life but I couldn't leave her either. I love her.

"Alice you know I can't do any of those things!" I shouted at her.

"So what are you going to do then? Keep going out with her? What's going to happen when she looks thirty and you are still seventeen? What then Edward?" She shouted right back at me, my face crumbled. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

"What am I suppose to do Alice?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Just tell her Edward. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She's going to run away screaming, Alice." My voice came out meaner than I wanted it to. "I can already picture it and I'm sure you've already seen it."

"Edward you know I can't see a decision that hasn't been made yet."

"Sorry, I thought I did make my decision." I tried to smile but it felt wrong.

"Go see her, we'll talk more later."

(Jacob's Point of View earlier that day) **(AN Jacob only has a small part in my story right now so don't worry)**

"Hey Jake can you give me a ride to Charlie's?" My father's gruff voice asked.

"Sure dad." The car ride was silent other then the radio.

I wheeled Billy up the stairs and through the front door. "Good grief Jacob, will you ever stop growing?" Charlie greeted us.

"Hopefully, I still want to fit in the house don't I?" We laughed freely.

"Yeah I suppose." Charlie responded. "Are you all hungry?" I nodded my head furiously. I was a young werewolf, I needed my nutrients. "Bella should be down soon to make dinner after her shower."

"Bella?" I asked. Who was Bella?

"I guess Billy didn't tell you. My daughter Bella is living with me for her senior year."

Just then a brunette came down the stairs wearing a white polo and black shorts that went down to the top of her knees. She was holding a locket in her mouth as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

The second our eyes met I got a feeling that was only described in our local legends and by some of my fellow werewolves. I had imprinted.

"Oh I didn't know we had guest." The locket dropped as she spoke. It hit the floor and a piece of paper fell out. I scrunched my nose up in disgust; the piece of paper had the faint scent of vampire. I took a deep breath; the whole house had the smell of at least three different vampires. I couldn't believe I hadn't smelled it before.

Bella leaned down and picked up the locket and paper.

"Bella you remember Billy and this is his son Jacob."

My thoughts were immediately cast aside once Bella started talking. "Oh it's nice to see you all. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you're offering?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I think I can make enough for two more. Good thing I went to the groceries yesterday." I followed Bella into the kitchen and Charlie and Billy went into the living room.

"What are you making?" I asked casually trying to make conversation.

"Nothing extravagant, just some spaghetti." We didn't say much after that.

I watched her work; she would make the perfect wife. She poured the noodles over then mixed the sauce.

A knock came from the front door. Bella ran over to it then opened the door sending the scent of vampire towards me. I was about to morph when Bella did something that made me freeze in fear.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Edward your back! How was your camping trip?" The leech was holding my Bella by her waist.

"Who is he Bella?" The bloodsucker sent me an icy glare.

"Oh him he's My dad's friend's son. So how was your trip?" My heart almost stopped as Bella pulled him closer to her and gave him a kiss.

"It was horrible without you, love." He sent me a cocky smile. "But my day is getting better, especially when I see you wearing my boxers." He kissed her on the neck and his hands traveled down further making me shake violently.

"Dad Edward and I are upstairs. The spaghetti is done." Bella and the leech walked up the stairs not even sparing me a glance.

**When I originally did this chappie it started in Bella's driveway where her and Edward were watching the sunset. Also it is going to take me a little bit longer to update my next chapter because I wrote the next two chapter but then I didn't like the way it was going so I deleted them. Also I'm a big hater of Jake so he won't be in this story more then this chappie and the next. **

**Review and do you think that Edward should tell Bella?**

**Edited (8-24-09)**


	12. Hearts can’t break twice? Plus Extra

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**I'm a big Jacob hater. It took me forever to stop lollygagging and write the extra since the original chapter wasn't long enough for my liking also it didn't have a good ending so I just decided to do part of the next chapter.**

Recap: Jacob imprinted on Bella without her knowledge. Alice and Edward argued about telling Bella that they are vampires.

Chapter 12: Hearts can't break twice? **+ Extra**

Edward's Point of View

"Edward, stop walking back and forth. You're literally wearing a hole in the floor." I ignored Jaspers comment.

"What should I do?"

"About what?"

"About Bella, I can't tell her what we are but I can't bear the thought of leaving her! I love her!" Jasper cast his eyes downward.

"There's the problem Edward, you love her but she doesn't return the feeling." I ran my hand through my hair. "She is just settling for you, a crush. Let her live her human life the way it was meant to be. She'll find someone else, a human that won't be a constant threat to her health and won't have to always lie to her." I let out a long sigh.

"A crush can turn into love over time." I said pitifully. Jasper just looked at me. "You're right Jasper. Tell the family that we are moving. I'm going to go see Bella one last time." I was unexpectedly tackled to the floor from behind.

"Edward you big idiot, don't you dare abandon her. You'll regret it for eternity!" I pushed Alice off me and made my way to the front door. "Jasper how can you say something like that to him!" Alice shouted right before she started to dry sob.

* * *

Bella's scent overwhelmed me as I stood on her front porch waiting for her to open the front door.

"Bella's upstairs." Charlie said before returning to the TV set.

Bella was lying on her bed with a book perfectly at ease.

"Hello." She jumped slightly when she heard my voice.

"Holy crap Edward, I didn't hear you come in." Bella put a hand to her franticly beating heart. "I have good news." She pulled a piece of paper off the top of her nightstand. "I got accepted to Dartmouth!" **(The college)**

"That's nice." I said in a monotone. My heart twitched painfully when she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"We need to talk." I sat beside her on the bed.

"What's up?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I'm leaving." I held my breath waiting to hear what she would say.

"What?"

"I'm leaving you, breaking up, ending it. Whatever you want to call it." My bitter words made her tear up.

"You said that you loved me." She shouted at me standing up. Her tears were falling freely and it was hard for me to breathe evenly.

"I lied!" Bella's breath caught and she slapped me.

"Leave." The slap hadn't hurt me but it did leave me rooted in place. "I said get the fuck out!" Our shouting was attracting Charlie's attention. I left trying not to look back.

Alice was right; I did immediately regret telling Bella such an atrocious lie.

Bella's Point of View (1 month later)

"Bella you have a guest." I frowned. It better not be Mike again trying to ask me out again for the fiftieth time.

"If it's Mike then tell him to go screw himself and that I'm going to file a restraining order if he talks to me ever again."

"It's not Mike its Jake." Jake? Nope doesn't ring a bell.

Recognition hit me when I saw him. Oh that Jake.

"Hey Jake, what brings you here?" He looked at me nervously.

"Well ya see I have these two tickets to this concert in Settle and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He held up two tickets.

"Why?" I hate guys like this, asking a girl out without even knowing her. That means there only after one thing. Boo-tay.

"Well I heard you broke up with your boyfriend so I thought you could use a friend." He said sheepishly.

I looked him up and down. "So you come over to my house uninvited and try to catch me on the rebound?"

"Bella give the kid a chance. Take Jacob up on his offer. That Edward was never good enough for you."

"Shut up dad! Just because you want me to hook up with your best friend's son doesn't mean I will!" I threw Jacob an angry glare. "And you should leave."

He stood there staring at me and I got a sense of deja vu.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" A shake raked his body as he left.

"Bella that was too harsh. Go say sorry."

I ignored Charlie and walked upstairs back to my room. I was leaving for college soon. Why should I give a shit?

* * *

**Extra:**

Charlie and I still weren't on good terms after I turned down Jake, but it didn't matter. I was going to be in a whole different state for college so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

I listened to all my music on my ipod at least twice on the long plane ride to college.

Campus life was fun and I found myself partying every night till at least three in the morning with no consequence.

* * *

2 Years Later

Bella's Point of View

"I've never had a one night stand." Madison said from the left of me while half the circle, including me, took their shot of tequila. Next was my turn.

"I've never given a BJ." Half the girls and one guy took a shot. "Andrew you've given a blow job!" All eight of us started laughing.

"You guys I would love to continue this but I have classes in the morning tomorrow." Madison said as she gathered up her purse and coat.

"Yeah I should be leaving too." I grabbed the car keys out of Madison's hand. "Madison I think it would be smarter if I drove."

"Why? You had more shots than me. I wanna drive!" She swiped at my hand and almost fell into a lamp.

"I get to drive because I have a higher alcohol tolerance than you." I stuck my tongue out at her and unlocked the car.

"The only reason you can drink so much is because you're an alcoholic." She got into the passenger's seat but didn't buckle the seat belt.

"I'm an alcoholic and you're an angry drunk. We make the perfect team." I said in a false preppy voice. Madison didn't notice my sarcasm.

"High five for the perfect team!" Madison shoved her hand in my face making me swerve the car. "High five Bella, come on I know you want to!" She tried grabbing my left hand from the steering wheel.

" Madison you idiot do you want me to crash?" I shouted but it was too late we were heading towards a ditch on the side of the road. "Shit!" I screamed as Madison flew out the windshield on impact and I hit my head on the steering wheel.

I pulled myself out of the wreckage. When I reached for my cell phone to call 911 I found it was smashed on impact.

" Madison! Where are you?" Blood from the cut on my forehead was blurring my vision as panic set in. I found her about ten feet away from the car, but she wasn't alone.

A woman with short dirty blond hair was leaning over her. Suddenly the strange women bent down further and bit into her neck.

"What the hell are you doing to her? Can't you see that she's injured?" I tried to push her of Madison but she wouldn't budge an inch. "Get away you freak." I started hitting her and pulling at her hair but she didn't seem to notice.

Madison stopped squirming after a minute. The woman stepped back from the body and wiped away the blood on her mouth. Madison was paper white. " Madison are you alright?" I shook her shoulders but she didn't respond. " Madison! Madison!" I checked her pulse but her heart wasn't beating anymore.

"She's dead." The woman said.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted and the woman smiled.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." She said as she started to approach me. I tried to run away but I was frozen with fear.

Her walk was graceful with a lethal edge to it. When she reached me I was finally able to move again. I turned around and started to run but I was pulled back by two strong hands.

The woman was practically hugging me from behind. I screamed as I felt her teeth dig into my neck. My vision started to blur at the edges until a fire erupted in my neck. The woman pulled away from me and I fell beside Madison's dead body.

"I can't see your past." She frowned. "Why is that?" She asked me as she sat on Madison, using her as a chair. The only answer she got was my shrill screams. "I guess we'll just have to see now won't we." She tapped her pointer finger on my nose and gave me a big smile.

**In case you didn't understand the drinking game I'll explain it here: one person says I've never done blah and if the other people in the game have that have to take a shot. Get it? If not send me a message and I'll try to expain further.**

**I need your help! I have a small idea on what I'm going to do but I need some of your ideas! Put some thought into it peeps!**

**Edited (8-24-09)**


	13. Information Oddly Gathered

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Recap: Bella got bitten by a mysterious vampire after said vampire killed her college friend Madison.

Chapter 13: Information Oddly Gathered

Bella's Point of View

Some new age song was pumping through the nightclub's speakers. I was gyrating my hips to the music against the man who was soon to be my prey. His hands were all over me, trying to pull me even closer to him as we danced.

"You wanna get out of here?" I whispered seductively in his ear. I let my lips brush lightly against his neck. My control had improved greatly in the last fifteen years since I had been changed.

He nodded numbly as I led him through the crowd towards the parking lot. I dragged him into the backseat of the first unlocked car I found.

"Right here?" He asked with a stupid grin. I pushed him against the seat. Before he could move to unzip his pants I was at his neck sucking away his blood. His blood was sweeter than most human's blood which is why I choose him. He let out a moan as his heart slowed then stopped.

I grabbed the limp body, mauling it slightly and threw it into the alleyway by the club.

"You always choose the cute ones Bella." Anna the vampire that had changed me said.

"Yeah and you only choose the fat ones." I said with a grin.

"If I remember correctly your friend Madison wasn't fat." Even though I knew Anna was just joking it hurt to think about my dead best friend. Anna must have noticed my facial expression because she immediately apologized for her comment.

"Its fine Anna you were hungry and she was bleeding. There was no way you could have controlled yourself."

"So while I was dancing I meet this really hot vampire and he said that the coven he belonged to was nearby and he thinks that we should go meet them." Anna sounded nervous. "He's so hot Bella! I saw his past and think I'm in love!" She gave me a hug which made me frown. She never gave hugs, ever.

"Wow is he that great?" I said sarcastically as I detached her from me. "So when are we meeting them?" She gave me a big smile.

"He said he'd go get his coven and meet us here. That was about ten minutes ago so they should be here any minute." I leaned up against a big SUV and closed my eyes in concentration. Footsteps were coming towards us, but they were much too fast and rhythmic to be humans. They slowed down and I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"Anna, you didn't tell me you were traveling with another vampire." A masculine voice said. I opened my eyes to see three vampires standing in front of me. Two males and one female.

"Yes Laurent this is Bella and is this your coven?" She asked Laurent.

"Actually this is MY coven." The man that was standing next to the redhead stepped forward. "I'm James, this is Victoria and you already know Laurent." He shook both of our hands. "Laurent has taken a liking to you, Anna, and we were wondering if you would like to join my coven. Of course, Bella you are also invited to join." I turned to Anna wanting to hear her answer.

"I would love too." Anna said while staring at Laurent. "You should come too Bella." I bit my lip. I didn't know these vampires. I had no reason to go with them other then Anna.

"No I think I'm going to travel on my own for a while." I gave them all a big smile.

"Are you sure?" Anna casually took Laurent's hand. They must have done some serious flirting in the club to be that close already.

"Sorry Anna I already made my decision. Maybe we will see each other in a few years." I turned towards North West and started walking away at a human pace. "It was nice meeting you all." I waved as I started to pick up my pace until I was running.

Third Person's Point of View

Carlisle walked through the big doors of the Volturi castle. It was unknown to him that another Cullen had been here not but fifteen years before asking to be killed only to be denied.

He stepped forward towards the three kings of the vampire world. The guards shifted around nervously, worried that he was going to attack.

"Carlisle!" Aro the most flamboyant of the three shouted. "It's been too long. What brings you to our humble castle?"

"I need a place to gather my thoughts and I was hoping I could stay here." Carlisle looked tired for a vampire. Worn, as if he had seen too much tragedy in his existence.

"Of course you can!" Aro sent one of the guards off to fix up a room. "But first Carlisle please tell me something. This question has been bugging me for some time. Why did you leave Esme?" Carlisle wasn't surprised that Aro knew.

"It would be easier if you read my thoughts rather than me explain it." The guards parted as Carlisle walked forward. Aro extended his hand and Carlisle lightly placed his hand on top of it.

The first three hundred and forty-three years of Carlisle's life was consumed with thoughts of controlling his blood lust, caring for patients, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. His thoughts suddenly took a complete turn to a human. Bella Bella Bella, a constant replay of their time spent together, him looking for her in every corner of the world.

Aro had seen that humans face in someone else's thoughts but he couldn't remember whose, but when he did he couldn't repress his laughter.

Carlisle stood there confused when Aro suddenly started laughing like a maniac.

"Carlisle you're son Edward was here a few years back. He wanted us to kill him." Carlisle's mouth was slightly agape. "Don't worry we didn't. But I think you should go ask him why he tried to kill himself." Aro laughed more again. "He left your old coven too since there was nothing left there for him."

Aro couldn't keep in his giddiness as he watched Carlisle walk towards the main entrance. The thought of one human destroying a whole coven only made him laugh harder, he almost wished that he could meet this Bella.

"One more thing before you leave." With his back slightly slouched and hands in pockets Carlisle turned around. "Edward reverted back to, oh what did you call it? He's reverted back to his 'rebellious years'."

**I was typing this up while watching Legally Blond The Musical! That was the first time I ever did Third Person. Was it good?**

**I'm open for suggestions if you have any. Flames are welcomed. If you don't review then I'm going to cry and go tell my mommy how much of a bully you are!**

**Edited (8-24-09)**


	14. To Soothe a Soul

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**I dedicate this chapter to every Juliet and her Romeo.**

Recap: Bella is a vampire traveling alone. Carlisle just found out that Edward tried to kill himself, left the Cullen's Clan and drinks human blood and he is going to look for him because Aro suggested it. Also Carlisle is depressed.

Chapter 14: To Soothe a Soul

Bella's Point of View

I ran through the forest not really paying any attention to where I was going. The speed was intoxicating. Anna always told me I was the fastest vampire she had ever met.

The air was humid. A clear blue lake was blocking my pathway. I put down my backpack and sat on a harbor that looked older than me. My bare feet skimmed the top of the water.

"Hello lil fishys." I said to the fish that were nipping at my toes. They were completely unaware of how easy I could kill them. They scattered when I moved my feet but were soon back again.

I slipped my clothes and locket off and smoothly dived into the lake. My hair fluttered around me in the water making me feel like a mermaid. I dived downwards. The mud stirred as I laid down at the very bottom of the lake, relishing in the few rays of light that were reaching me.

A turtle passed over me blocking my sunlight temporary. I waved my arm at a vampire speed causing a current to form and move the turtle faster towards the shore.

I stayed there just laying down for at least a week until my thirst got the best of me. Finally I swam back to the surface and redressed making sure that I had my locket securely clasped around my neck.

I found two newlyweds out hiking to quench my thirst. The man had been too dazed with my looks to fight, but the woman was feisty and ripped my shirt with her nails.

The woman was about my size so I switched shirts with her even though it had a blood stain on its hem. It's not like she would need it anyway.

It was nightfall by the time I had the corpses buried deeply beneath the earth with no trace that the dirt had been stirred.

I let out a long sigh as I started running again. The life of a vampire was so repetitive, never changing just hunt, feed, run, and occasionally run into one of our own kind. Nothing really changed until the day that we were ripped to shreds then burned by either a vampire or a werewolf. Either way our existence was always ended by someone else.

A massive force sent me plummeting to the forest floor. A piece of my shirt was ripped off and the weight was lifted. I got into a fighting position getting ready for a fight.

An old face greeted me, but the face was different. This new face of Edward was totally different then the human Edward I once knew.

He looked completely crazy sucking on a piece of ripped shirt that had a blood stain on it. His eyes were darting everywhere but he didn't seem see me.

Anna had once told me about ravenous vampires that couldn't control their blood lust, but she said that they were usually killed by the Volturi.

I couldn't let that happen to Edward even if he did hurt me he was still someone from my human life, an anomaly. Not just another nameless face of some blood filled human.

I stood up slowly making my way towards him cautiously. He didn't see me even though I was right in front of him. He was still sucking on the fabric as I sat beside him.

"Edward." I tried to make my voice gentle. "Edward." He still didn't respond. I lifted his chin and tried to meet his gaze but his eyes were glazed over. I pulled at the mushy piece of shirt in Edward's mouth and he finally realized there was someone else there with him.

He lunged at me with his fist raised. I grabbed his hand mid strike and flipped him onto his stomach and sat on his back so he couldn't move. Anna's training was finally useful. Edward let out a groan of pain.

"Edward its Bella. Do you remember me?" He squirmed beneath me but didn't say anything. I pulled him off of the ground so that he was facing me. He had a vacant look on his face.

He was unresponsive to everything. He was practically a zombie instead of a vampire. I couldn't think of anything to snap him out of his state of mind.

A thought crawled slowly to the edge of my thoughts.

I was no prince charming and he was no damsel in distress but it might work. I leaned towards Edward on my tippy toes and kissed him as passionately as I could.

I was relieved to feel him arms wrap around me and return the kiss full force.

**I literally just finished writing this chappie. It's a bit too sappy for my taste but it was the only way I could think of writing it. **

**Give me some ideas because even better ideas stem from them. **

**Edited (8-24-09)**


	15. Encounter with My ExCounter

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**I didn't want to start this chapter with Edward's or Bella's point of view because that would be too straight forward. **

Recap: _I was no prince charming and he was no damsel in distress but it might work. I leaned towards Edward on my tippy toes and kissed him as passionately as I could._

_I was relieved to feel him arms wrap around me and return the kiss full force._

Chapter 15: Encounter with My Ex-Counter

Esme's Point of View

I sat down on the small sofa in my room and looked out the window to the vast Alaskan terrain. Denali had been my new home since Edward went crazy after he heard about Bella's death.

Tanya came into my room without knocking and put a letter down on a coffee table. She left wordlessly.

I pulled myself off the comforting sofa and looked around my simple room. The only things in my room were a sofa, bookcase, two coffee stands, and a clock. There was no need for a bed anymore.

My hands hesitantly opened the letter. It was from Jasper and Alice.

_Dearest Esme,_

_Hello from Maine! Jasper's control has improved leaps and bounds lately. A boy had a bloody nose while we were at a library and he was in complete control! I had never seen him so happy! _

_Emmett and Rosalie visited us about a month. They had another vampire with them. They are trying to convert her to our lifestyle but every time I check her future I see her drinking human blood instead of animal. Oh well, at least she tried._

_Esme, Jasper and I miss you and we think you should join us in Maine. Jasper says hi!_

_Love from,_

_Mary Alice Whitlock_

I neatly folded the letter and put it in a drawer where the rest of her letters resided. My breath came out shaky as I thought about the family I once had. We were all scattered throughout the world. Alice and Jasper in Maine, Emmett and Rosalie in Great Britain, and who knows where the other two were.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." My lips felt chapped even though I knew they couldn't be. Kate came in.

"Esme come hunting with me. Carmen doesn't want to come with me and everyone else is busy." Kate pleaded with me.

"Fine, but give me a chance to change into some sweat pants."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you in the foyer." She ran off and I quickly changed.

I glided down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Kate do you know-" My train of thought was lost. Carlisle Cullen my ex-husband and love of my life had just walked through the front door.

"Oh you're here." His voice was hollow and devoid of love. I visibly flinched. He turned back to Kate completely ignoring my presents. "Is Irena here? I need to see her." He flashed her a smile that I hadn't seen in so long. Why did he want to see Irena?

Kate glanced at me then back to Carlisle. "Yeah I'll go get her. Wait here." Kate left the room leaving Carlisle and I in an awkward position.

Carlisle turned towards me. "You look . . . well." His voice was strictly business and made me cross my arms self consciously.

"As do you." Even with his hair disheveled and clothes ragged he looked amazing. I squeezed myself trying not to think about all the time we had spent together that he just threw aside.

"How have you been?" I could tell the only reason he was talking to me was because of the common courtesy that was drilled into him since he was a young man.

"I've been better." I said in a roundabout way. He raised a golden eyebrow at me.

"You live here now?" I nodded meekly. "Is Edward here?"

"No, I haven't seen him in years. Why do you ask?" Carlisle swept one of his hands through his blond hair.

"When I was in Volterra Aro told me he tried to kill himself." I gasped loudly. Edward my oldest son had tried to kill himself! Deep down I knew that the pain he was going through was his own fault but even I didn't try to kill myself. Didn't he think about how this would affect the rest of us?

"Is he all right?"

"He's alive but I don't know about his state of mind; that is one of the reasons I'm looking for him." Irena walked in at that moment. "Irena I need to speak to you, preferably alone." They walked towards the direction of the library.

My mind raced a mile a minute. If he was searching for Edward then why was he here? Why did he want to talk to Irena? Was she the reason why Carlisle left me? She didn't say anything to me about it when I first came here.

Carlisle's Point of View

I followed the blond into the library. We sat across from each other in seats that were obviously meant for reading.

"What brings you here, Carlisle?" Irena looked angry but I didn't know why.

"I need your help tracking someone and you're the only tracker I know." I noticed that the painting of my old family that use to hang over the fireplace was replaced with a picture of mid 1800's farmland.

"Who are you trying to track?"

"Edward." A look of surprise flashed on her face, but was quickly replaced with thoughtfulness.

"I'll give you the number of James. He's a better tracker then me. On one condition of course, answer me one question." I nodded, it was an easy enough request.

"Why did you leave Esme?" I was surprised. It was the second time I had gotten that question in such a short period. I had expected her to ask why I was looking for Edward or why hadn't I visited more often. I suppose I should have expected it though. It was the biggest thing that happened to them since Eleazar and Carmon joined their coven.

"I left because I didn't love her anymore. Wait let me restate that, I left because I didn't love her in the first place." She nodded and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

I let myself out of the mansion. As I was walking down the driveway I could feel eyes on me. It wasn't hard to figure out who they belonged to.

**The reason Alice sighed her name Whitlock is because that is Jasper's real last name and the whole Cullen clan dropped that last name (other then Carlisle) after Carlisle left. Also if you didn't recognize any of those names they are all members of the Denali coven.**

**Any questions? What did you think? I loved the ending!**

**Edited (8-24-09)**


	16. Second Skinny Dip

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**Holy crow I keep forgetting to tell you all this. Bella's power is that she automatically blocks everyone's gifts without having to think about it. She doesn't know that she has this gift though because no vampire she ever ran into had a gift.**

Recap_: "I left because I didn't love her anymore. Wait let me restate that, I left because I didn't love her in the first place." She nodded and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it._

_I let myself out of the mansion. As I was walking down the driveway I could feel eyes on me. It wasn't hard to figure out who they belonged to. _(Carlisle's Point of View)

Chapter 16: Second Skinny Dip

Edward's Point of View

A familiar sensation raced though my whole body. My arms and legs were shaking and I could feel butterfly in my stomach, but my lips were burning with desire.

For the first time in god knows how long I could feel. I was aware of my surroundings everything wasn't just shapes and colors with scents.

New air filled my lungs. It was like I had been buried alive for so long only to be pulled out of the harsh earth.

"Bella" My voice was husky, I couldn't tell of it was from neglect or lust. Bella my beautiful Bella was in front of me.

"Finally you're alive! I thought you were a walking zombie instead of a vampire!" When she said that I noticed all of her changes, Bella was a vampire just like me. All my efforts to keep her human and ignorant were in vain. I brushed off the thought, she was here now.

"Bella, my Bella. I thought I lost you." I leaned in to kiss her again only to be brushed off.

"You did lose me. You left me." Bella's eyes looked sad and backed away from me slowly. "Well now that you've got your head back on your shoulders I should really be going. Maybe we'll see each other some time." I pulled Bella's slender arm until she was facing me again.

"Bella leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. When I went to look for you and found out you were dead I ended up going crazy which is how I ended up like this. I don't even know what year it is." Bella bit her lip.

"I don't know if I believe you?" Bella whispered softly.

My heart ached for her. "Bella . . ." I said pleadingly. "I've always loved you Bella." I tilted her chin upwards. Our lips met and I could tell right away that Bella was the only one for me. "I've missed you so much." I said between kisses. I pushed Bella against a nearby tree.

"It's hard to concentrate on your lips when you're filthy Edward." Bella teased me but I didn't mind. I looked down at myself, my clothing was in shambles and my skin was covered in blood and dirt.

"I think I need a shower." Bella's smiled widely.

"How about a bath?" Bella was caged between me and the tree. I brushed her silky hair out of her face.

"And where can I find a bath in the middle of the forest?" I whispered into her ear.

"A lake of course, I passed one not too long ago." Bella grabbed my hand and an electric shock ran through me. We started to run and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful as a human but as a vampire she was beyond divine.

An angel sent to save me from myself. She was the only one that could truly make me smile. The only one who really knows me.

I sighed contently, even being in her presents made me brim with joy.

Bella took a sharp right and I marveled at her grace. She was slightly faster than me but I didn't mind. We ran for another hour not saying anything until we finally reached our destination.

Bella's Point of View

"This lake is fairly clean." I stated. Edward walked toward the lake. "There is a town not too far from here; I'll pick you up some new clothes. Do you need anything else?" He shook his head no. I started walking off in the direction of where pollution was rising into the sky.

I could hear Edward getting undressed behind me and a smile appeared on my lips. I chanced a backwards glance and was rewarded graciously; Edward was naked with his back was to me getting ready to jump into the water.

Edward's perfectly sculpted ass made me giggle as I started running.

It didn't take me long to reach a city. The smog from the city made me cringe. It was the main reason I avoided cities, the smell was horrible.

I went into the nearest clothing store and picked out a few outfits for Edward and a backpack so he could carry it all.

The cashier was a young man in his late teens. He smelled delicious. I licked my lips slowly and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"How may I help you?" His voice was a bit higher than it should have been. I leaned in closer to him as I placed my items on the counter.

"Well you see I had a coupon but I seemed to have lost it on my way here." I said innocently and looked down trying to convey disappointment in myself.

"Don't worry I have a spare coupon right here." He pulled a coupon out from beside the register and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much," I smiled widely. "But here's the thing, when I lost my coupon I lost my wallet too. So there is no way I'll be able to pay for all these things." I pretended to be embarrassed and let out a sheepish laugh. His heart rate was going crazy.

"Don't worry babe I'll pay for you." He said trying to be smooth.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to make it up to you." He put all of the clothes and backpack that he so graciously paid for in a plastic bag as I wrote a fake number on a slip of paper. "Call me whenever you get the chance." I winked at him as I left the designer store.

He didn't even notice that all the things I had bought were more than his monthly paycheck.

I walked out of the city at a human pace, my strides quickened when I reached the edge of the forest.

Edward was in the shallow end of the lake bathing. I could see the top half of his muscular body. He hadn't heard me coming.

"Edward!" I called from the opposite side of the lake. He ducked down into the water trying to cover himself even though I couldn't see him in the first place. The water splashed causing the birds in a nearby tree scatter.

"Holy Hell Bella, you startled me!" Edward shouted even though I could of heard him if he had spoken in a normal voice.

"Sorry, I forgot how modest you were." Edward was still holding himself and the water was up to his chin. "I'll leave these here for you." I put the bag on the dock and went to go sit on a nearby log that had trees blocking my view.

I smiled, I had my Edward back.

**Sorry it took me longer than normal to update. I had this half written and then I got really depressed because she-ot happens. This story only has a few more chappies. Next chapter is most likely back to Carlisle.**

**Tell me what you think! Now! **

**Edited (8-24-09) **


	17. Mysterious Pancake Drop

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. I knew how I wanted to start and end this chapter but when I wrote it, it wasn't long enough so I backed it up even more. Also this chapter title is totally random. **

Recap:_ I let myself out of the mansion. As I was walking down the driveway I could feel eyes on me. It wasn't hard to figure out who they belonged to._

Chapter 17: Mysterious Pancake Drop

Carlisle's Point of View

I turned around and looked at the mansion, a curtain closed quickly on the top floor. The front door swung open and Esme came running out.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted and was in front of me within a second. "I need to know." She said demandingly.

"What do you mean?" I tried to keep my voice patient. I needed to find Edward soon.

"I need to know why you left me!" Her voice broke and she swallowed a dry sob. I shuddered; I hadn't meant to hurt her. In a way I still loved Esme, we had been together for so long and shared so many memories. But those years of memories were nothing compared to my one memory of Bella. Esme asked me the question again, bring me out of thoughts.

"You don't want to know." I told her quietly.

"Of course I want to know! I need to know what could possible make you leave!" Esme's dry sobs were loud. "What did I do wrong?" She broke down and plopped onto the snow covered driveway.

"Esme you did nothing wrong. It was my fault completely and utterly! Nothing you could have done would have changed how things turned out." I debated with myself on whether or not to comfort her. If I comforted her she might become too attached or take it the wrong way but I hated seeing people in pain. I chose to keep my distance.

"Then why did you leave?" She asked quietly gripping clumps of snow in her hands.

"I had an affair." I whispered. Esme's head shot up and her eyes narrowed.

"It was Irina wasn't it." She hissed her name and before I could respond she was running back into the mansion and into the library. "How could you!" Esme shouted at Irina as she tackled her to the ground. Irina was stunned. "All these years I've been miserable and it was your fault!" She hit Irina's head against the ground causing the marble floor to crack. I pulled Esme off of her.

"It's wasn't Irina!" I shouted at her as Irina tried to figure out we were talking about. "It wasn't anyone you know!" I let out a huff of air as she apologized to Irina. "Look Esme, there will always be a place in my heart for you but I need you to move on."

"But I don't want to move on. I love you Carlisle and I want you to love me back." Esme's eyes were pleading and she hugged me wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Esme." I unwrapped her arms and started walking away. "I hope next time we meet it will be on better circumstances and you would have found someone who can love you as much as you love them." I flipped open my cell phone as I started to run and called James.

My mind was still on my conversation with Esme so the run half way across the continent didn't feel long.

I didn't expect James to have a coven.

The coven was rather large for a bunch of human blood drinkers. Victoria, James mate, seemed to hang on his every word. She was more of a stalker then mate. Then there was Laurent and Anna were acted like newlyweds sneaking off every chance they got.

"But James I don't want to track some vampire for a weak animal drinker like him." Victoria sneered and pointed at me, now I remembered why I like brunettes better.

"Hush Victoria." James reprimanded and Victoria hunched her head and sulked. "Do you have any garments with his scent on it?" I handed him one of Edward's old shirts that I had picked up when I walked out of the Denali mansion.

James sniffed it and seemed to be thinking. His eyes flew open suddenly. "He's in the North West USA." He announced with certainty.

"How can you tell?" I asked as Laurent started whispering sweet nothings to Anna. She giggled quietly and then they started making out.

"It's my gift, I know the general area of where anyone is if I have there scent." James smiled smugly.

"Thank you James." I started running before he could even respond.

It was a while before I passed through a city. I stopped at a hotel and cleaned myself up.

As I walked out of the city I noticed an IHOP and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I found Edward's scent after a day of running around from forest to forest. The scent grew stronger and stronger as I entered Washington State. I hadn't been in this state since I left Esme all those years ago.

Another scent soon mixed with Edward's. It was another vampire's. I felt that I should have known whose scent it was but no vampire I had ever met had such a sweet scent.

I broke through a tree line and almost fell into a lake.

"Carlisle?" Edward's voice held surprise and anger. Edward looked the same except for his eyes were ruby instead of the topaz that I sported. He sat up from the stump he was sitting on and stood in front of me.

I was thrown backward by the impact of Edward's fist against my face. Soon it was followed by another punch then another.

"Why. did. you. leave. Esme. you. bastard?" Between each word he punched me. Fast footsteps then sweet scent of the other vampire wafted over to us. A gasp came from our immediate left and Edward stopped punching me.

"I thought I'd never see you again." The pure female voice of one I once knew said.

**I know James' power really wasn't like that but it would of been too much work to make it different. That last line was sort of hard for me to right for some reason. I have two project due tomorrow (I've only done one and the other one half of my class doesn't even know about because we have a substitute for our substitute) and on Wednesday I have three other projects due which uberly sucks.**

**Edited (8-24-09)**


	18. Last Ellipsis

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is Twilight. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**Alright this is how I originally wanted it. There will be chapters after this.**

**Most of this is the same but the differences are obvious.**

**This is for you Marshi dearest!**

Recap: _"I thought I'd never see you again." The pure female voice of one I once knew said. _

Chapter 18: Last Ellipsis

Edward's Point of View

Carlisle pushed me off of him and rushed over to Bella. His thoughts were jumbled and chaotic as I fell backwards into the lake.

"Carlisle your eyes are still the same." Bella's voice was curious yet full of wonder.

I dragged myself out of the lake. Carlisle was standing in front of my Bella, just staring at her. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispered her name. I could feel the growl escape my lips.

"Get away from her!" I pushed Carlisle to the ground but he quickly recovered and put me in a full nelson. I was trapped.

"Calm down Edward!" Carlisle shouted right into my ear when I tried to escape. After a good minute or two of me struggling I finally gave up and Carlisle let me go. Instead of attacking him again I sent him my iciest glare as I went to stand beside Bella.

Carlisle's eyes darted between us confused but his thoughts were empty. Bella took a step away from me and I frowned.

"You two know each other?" Carlisle's eyes settled on Bella when she said this and became soft. Another growl started building up when he thought about how beautiful Bella looked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "He's my son." Bella's eyes widened.

"You're not my father!" I sneered.

"Not in the typical terms, but in a way I am your father."

Bella pointed at Carlisle while looking at me. "You're his son?" I nodded and Bella started hyperventilating. "This is so fucked up." She whispered between unneeded breathes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Her head was in her hands hiding her gorgeous face from view. She abruptly straitened up and took a deep calming breath, but then went back to hyperventilating twice as fast as before.

"This doesn't make sense," Bella's voice had gone up a few octaves." This can't be real. For one thing you look exactly the same. Which is completely impossible since you're not a vampire, but you smell like a vampire but your eyes are gold not red." Bella was ranting like crazy. "And that would mean that I . . . that I. . ." Bella trailed off. "Oh god I'm going to wake up five seconds from now with a major hangover and Madison is going to be there sleeping on my floor with a stale beer and cold pizza! And then I'm going to get a bucket of ice cold water and dump it on her and then she's going to scream and then I'm going to throw the bucket at her for screaming and the she's going to through it back at me for-" I cut her off.

"Bella you're not dreaming, Carlisle is a vampire and you're not going to wake up because you're not sleeping." I said in a calming voice and pulled her towards me but she was frozen in place. Realization flitted across her face.

"If he's your father then that would mean he was married to Esme?" Bella asked.

"Yes, before he left her for no reason he was married to Esme." I sneered while looking at Carlisle.

"It's all my fault. All those cookies Esme and I cooked together, all lies! That time we went shopping together and she spilled her heart out to me and I was all sympathetic. It was my fault and I didn't even know." My head swiveled from Carlisle to Bella.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you not to do it. I told you not to leave her, Carlisle!" Bella yelled at Carlisle, he looked away from Bella, eyes downcast.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked her with a bit more force but she was still staring at Carlisle. "Carlisle, what is she talking about." His face looked pained.

"You should have listened to me. Do you know how many times Esme randomly broke down with me there, let alone when I wasn't there?" I tried to ask again what the hell they were talking about but they both ignored me.

"You mean you were in Forks that whole time?"

"Yes, where the hell were you?"

"I was looking for you!" I was trying to process all this information but it was too much. "Bella, I told you I wouldn't be able to go back to her after I was with you! She's nothing compared to you. We should have just run away together, I could have changed you myself and we could have been together this whole time."

A conversation Bella and Alice once had that I eavesdropped on hit me like a freight train.

"_I remember my first kiss; he was such a sweet guy." Bella said as I stood outside the dressing room. Alice knew I was there but kept talking anyways. _

"_Was it the guy Edward told me about?" Bella didn't say anything for a minute._

"_Yeah but he was married." She stated nonchalant._

"_So he broke it off when his wife found out?" Alice said through her thoughts then her mouth. A piece of clothing hit the ground rather loudly._

"_No I broke it off once I found out he was married." Bella said angrily and I hurried off to go get Bella's smoothie and pretzel before she was done trying on clothes._

The pieces all fell into place. Carlisle and my Bella had been together. They had done things that only married couples were supposed to do. That would mean that Carlisle had wanted to leave Esme for Bella but Bella didn't want to break up their marriage. A lot of good that did, Carlisle still left her even after Bella said no.

Every time I had kissed Bella Carlisle had kissed her first. He had touched her in ways that I couldn't have when she was human. I could see now why Bella was still freaking out.

"How did you know I lived in Forks?" Carlisle asked Bella hopefully. He thought she went there to look for him. Did she? Was the only reason we met was because she was looking for Carlisle? Was I just some joke to her? A play thing to pass the time?

"I didn't know! My father was the chief of polices and I just happened to move there! It was completely by chance that I moved to that dreary little town." I was slightly relieved but I was still going into full panic mode. I grabbed Bella by her shoulders and she reluctantly stopped staring at Carlisle and looked at me. My thought process blurred when I looked into her deep eyes.

Carlisle's Point of View

"Tell me you love me." Edward demanded of Bella. My knees almost gave out with surprise. Had something happened between Edward and Bella while I was gone? Of course something had happened! She was bound to attract every male in Forks.

Her breathing had halted and she was motionless. Bella didn't say anything for the longest time.

"I-I" She stuttered then bit her lip and looked towards the lake. "Edward you left me and Carlisle you left Esme even though I told you not to." It was obvious that Bella was trying to divert the attention away from her but we were too distracted by her words to notice.

"Bella" Edward said before I could say anything. "I left to protect you. I could have killed you if I had stayed any longer. I wouldn't be able live with myself if I ever killed you." I flinched, had Edward been that close to killing the love of my eternity?

"You do understand that I would have died eventually anyway didn't you?" My stomach turned at the thought of Bella dying. "You practically left me for dead." Her voice was monotone and made me feel bad even though I knew she wasn't scolding me. "I wouldn't have had the possibility of dying if you had told me you were a fucking vampire and changed me but instead you lied through your teeth and left me!" Edward apologized profusely but it was obvious that she was still angry.

"Bella I love you, I just wanted you to live a normal life with a husband and children. I never wanted this soulless life for you." He was still too close to Bella for my comfort.

I gently pulled Edward back so I could face Bella. I needed to take action. "Bella back then when you were human you gave me three reasons why we couldn't run away together, Money, high school, and my marriage. I have more than enough money to support us for endless years, you don't need to go to high school unless you want to, and I'm not married anymore. We can run away together now, just you and me." I looked deep into Bella's eyes looking for her answer.

Third Person's Point of View

Edward didn't know what to do when Carlisle said this. The only thing running through his mind were three phrases. _'Please say no, please say you hate him for leaving Esme, please say you love only me.' _They were his mantra.

"Please don't." Edward whimpered. He never wanted to live without Bella again. All those years he was without her had driven him crazy. "Please don't leave."

Bella looked at Edward, pleading with her eyes for him to understand why Carlisle meant so much to her. Carlisle was still waiting for her answer.

"Please don't leave me Bella." Carlisle threw Edward a dirty glance trying to make him shut up but Edward only had eyes for Bella.

Bella didn't know what to do. Two men offering their hearts to her, two men offering a happily ever after.

She was at a cross road. She loved both of them in different ways.

One was her first love and the other she had spent so much time with.

"Bella please stay with me, I love you." Edward said and extended his hand towards her.

"I can't choose." Bella whispered feebly but they both heard it. "Whatever I do I'll end up hurting one of you . . . or both." She bit down hard onto her lip trying to think of a solution.

"I need you Bella." Carlisle said with so much conviction that it had to be true. Edward and Carlisle were both standing in front of Bella who was shaking slightly from confusion.

"I feel so fickle." She whispered more to herself then the others.

Her shaking grew. She started to ponder what would have happened if she had run away with Carlisle or if Edward had never left. If she had run away with Carlisle she would have never met Edward and this conundrum of a love triangle would have never formed. If Edward had stayed and changed her then this probable still would have happened eventually.

It was obvious whose side fate was on. If she had not taken what fate had given her the first time then she wouldn't have had to suffer its recoil. But now fate had offered her two options.

"I love you both, I can't just choose." Edward and Carlisle both wanted her for them self and were willing to do anything for her.

"You have to." Bella nodded meekly.

"If I had to choose I would choose . . ." Edward and Carlisle waited apprehensively. "I would have to choose my first love, Carlisle." Edward stumbled backwards and his back hit a tree. He fell to his knees and dry heaved then started crying tearlessly. "I'm sorry Edward I never meant to hurt you." She couldn't tell if he heard her over his cries. He had heard and he knew that she was trying to comfort him but it just put him in more pain.

Bella took a step towards Edward prepared to comfort him but Carlisle pulled her back by her wrist and shook his head no. Bella nodded glumly and took in the depressing scene in front of her.

Bella squeezed Carlisle's hand as they walked away. Once they were out of his line of vision they embraced in a passionate kiss. Although Edward couldn't see them he could still hear Carlisle's thoughts.

His thoughts that were so similar to Edward's thoughts not a day before. Thoughts of a happy future together. Countless days and nights they would spend together. Edward knew he had lost all of these things in a single hour.

As soon as Bella was three miles away from Edward Mary Alice Whitlock was pulled into a vision. Jasper Whitlock, her loving husband, grabbed the steering wheel to prevent them from crashing into the Welcome to Maine sign.

The vision was of her brother Edward. He was leaning against a tall tree crying. In all of her previous visions he had been devoid of emotion. She knew the area he was in. It was part of Washington State's vast forest. She had to find him now that she knew he was somewhat sane again.

**Don't kill me, this is not the end and we will see Edward again. There will be a time skip though. I have a few ideas in my head and to all of those who didn't get a chance to read the original of this chapter well I'm sorry. **

**Review and tell me if you have any ideas.**

**Edited (8-24-09)**


	19. Let's Play with Words

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is Twilight. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. **

**Okay I need you guys just to trust me. I know what I'm doing (sort of). I tried to put a new link on my profile but it didn't work. If anyone knows how PM me. Thanks and lots of love.**

Recap: "_If I had to choose I would choose . . ." Edward and Carlisle waited apprehensively. "I would have to choose my first love, Carlisle."_

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 19: Let's Play with Words

23 years and a week later . . .

I twisted my wedding ring on my finger as I waited for the slow humans to finish editing there reports on the 47th president Glenn Kessler. For juniors they worked very slowly, of course all humans seemed slow to me.

Austin Rice was the first one to finish his work as usual. He had always had crush on me since the beginning of the year.

"Mrs. Cullen where do you want me to put my paper when I'm done?" He had a double meaning but I didn't care. I pointed to an empty corner of my desk as I started grading my previous classes' papers.

I was tapping my red editing pen on my chin when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said as more students turned in their papers. One of the teacher's aides walked in carrying a vase full of freesia.

"What's the occasion, Bella?" I laughed at his tone of voice then abruptly stopped.

"That's Mrs. Cullen to you." He rolled his eyes. "You were my student not but two years ago. I think you can show a little respect and if you must know it's my anniversary." I cleared a place on my desk and add the vase to the clutter. I could see my golden eyes reflecting off of the gloss of the vase.

"Fine, but why these flowers? I thought it was supposed to be red roses with baby's breath for romantic occasions." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Roses are over rated. Anyway freesia is my favorite flower." I brought one of the delicate flowers to my nose. The scent was enhanced compared to how they use to smell when I was human. I could faintly smell Carlisle's sensual scent on the petals.

I quickly pulled open the note that was attached to the vase.

_To my dearest Bella_

_I picked these flowers myself because I knew they were your favorite. Happy anniversary and to an eternity of more._

_Love,_

_Carlisle_

I melted in my seat, folded the note and put in one of my desk drawers. The bell rang signaling the end of another school day.

"Who were the flowers from?" Austin my own personal stalker said once all of the other students had left the room.

"There from my loving husband." The little brat knew I was married but he was still obsessed over me. "Shouldn't you be leaving? It's a Friday, all students are always eager to leave on Fridays." He finally left after I started ignoring his presence.

The second the door closed behind him I took advantage of my vampire speed and finished off all of my grading.

I picked up my bouquet of flowers and purse and headed towards my car. I stopped a few times on the way to talk to students and fellow teachers who asked about the flowers or just made small talk.

When I reached the faculty parking lot I saw the athletic body of my husband leaning against my car.

"You're off of work early." He leaned down and kissed me when I was close enough. My free hand traveled up his chest. "Not that I'm complaining." I let out a low moan as the kiss deepened then I forced myself to pull away and opened the car door. "So why are you here?" He sat in the passenger's seat.

"I want to take you out to dinner." I gave Carlisle a skeptical look.

"Dinner?" I was driving with my left hand while my right hand was intertwined with his.

"You know what I mean." I pulled onto the dirt road that led to our home.

"Then what are we going to do?" I gave Carlisle a side long look.

He brought my hand to his lips lightly as he said. "You'll just have to see." He trailed off suggestively as his kiss trailed up my arm until he reached my neck. "Or we could just skip to what happens after dinner." He licked playfully at the hollow behind my ear.

"That would be fun, but unfortunately someone in this car has black eyes and it's not me." I parked the car.

"Hmm you know that they are only black from lusting after you, not blood." He pulled at the buttons on my blouse.

"Then why were your eyes black when I saw you earlier?" He slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons.

"Baby I've been thinking of you all day." He said cheesily and I laughed. "Come on lets change into something more acceptable for hunting." We walked to the door but before I could open it Carlisle picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I let out a girly scream that was very uncharacteristic of me.

He laughed as he ran upstairs then dropped me on our king size bed and pulled off my black skirt and blouse so that I was only wearing lingerie and high heels. "I thought we were doing this later?" I asked as I pulled him closer to me by his tie.

"We are. I just love undressing you." I loosened his tie then slipped it over his head and put it around my own neck. "But I love you undressing me more." He purred. "That tie looks delicious on you by the way."

"Really?" I put on his doctor's lab coat. "You think I can pull off the sexy doctor role?" I posed like superman.

"I'm used to the sexy teacher, but I like this new sexy doctor." He pulled his shirt off slowly and kissed me roughly causing me to fall back on the bed again. He stopped kissing me suddenly. "Do you hear that?" I diverted my attention from Carlisle to the outside world. Someone was going through my car. I pulled on some sweat pants and old shirt as Carlisle went downstairs to confront the intruder.

I hid behind one of the curtains that faced the driveway while watching to see what was going to unfold. The car was shaking slightly from the person who was inside it. Carlisle came out the house slamming the door with more force then was needed causing a loud bang to be heard and the intruder to start.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" Carlisle shouted as he neared the car. A figure emerged and started running towards the surrounding woods. I could tell it was human by the excruciatingly slow pace they were going. Carlisle quickly caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. I let out an annoyed huff when I saw who it was, Austin the little bugger.

"Carlisle, just throw him out, I don't want to deal with the police right now." I said in a normal tone of voice. He nodded in response and picked Austin up by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the edge of our property line. He threw him a good ten feet.

"That was annoying." Carlisle said when he came back into the house.

"Yeah and a big turn off." I paused looking at the clock. "You ready to go hunting?" He nodded in response and I watched him change into clothes more suitable for the outdoors.

"Your car or mine?" He said. I took off my heels and replaced them with running shoes.

"Yours of course, you know mine doesn't have four wheel drive." The drive was short because of the speed Carlisle drove at. We both hunted in different parts of the forest. I drained a deer since I wasn't too thirsty and hopefully Carlisle found something to fill him up. We met back up at the car.

"You smell like bear." Carlisle and I embraced and I could taste the blood on his lips.

"And you smell like deer my dear." He tousled up my hair a little with his hand.

"Must you use homophones?" He ignored me and kept on driving. "Fine then I will too." I took a second to think up one. "You smell like bear and that makes me can't wait to get you bare and onto my bed." I laughed at my own wit.

"That really stunk you know." He rolled down his window to exaggerate his point.

"That bad? I thought it was clever." The wind made Carlisle look even more appetizing. "Well I think it was better than yours." I mumbled and leaned back against my seat. Our house came into view. My head snapped up. "I smell vampire."

"Other then us?" He took a deep breath trying to see if he could pick up the scent. "I smell it now and it is definitely more than one."

**Who could it be? Questions? Suggestions? Guesses? All shall be answered in due time. Of course reviews make that time come faster.**

**Edited (8-30-09)**


	20. A Death! Outside of the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is Twilight. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. **

**New picture on my profile. To all of you that thought that the mysterious vampires were a Cullen well HA HA! You were wrong. I wrote most of this on Sunday.**

Recap: _My head snapped up. "I smell vampire." _

"_Other then us?" He took a deep breath trying to see if he could pick up the scent. "I smell it now and it is definitely more than one."_

Chapter 20: A Death! Outside of the Family

Carlisle's Point of View

I parked the car but stayed immobile in my seat. The scent was stronger at our house then it had been when we were driving. I faintly recognized the scent but it was so diluted by Bella and my scent that seemed to leak out of our house.

When we got out of the car Bella jumped causing me to jump as well.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize this scent!" She ran up to the house and fumbled with the keys. I stopped her before she could unlock the door.

"Bella who's scent is it?" I grabbed Bella's hand and key.

"It's Anna!" Before I could release Bella's hand the door was flung open and Bella was pulled into a hug. I tensed up but then I recognized the vampire, it was the blond from James coven.

"Oh Bella! It's been so long! How have you been?" Her hug was squeezing all of the air out of Bella. It would have been comical if not for it being my love.

Before Bella could answer Anna noticed I was there. She straightened up. "I've seen you before. Carlisle right?" We shook hands.

"Yes that's right. How have you been since our last encounter?" My question was innocent enough but it seemed to hit a nerve. First her bottom lip started trembling then she let out a little whimper. By this time Bella sat her down on our porch steps and was rubbing her back.

"What's wrong Anna? What happened?" It was roughly ten minutes before she responded.

"Laurent he-he" She started sobbing again.

"What did he do? You can tell me, Anna." Bella looked like a mother comforting her daughter.

Anna's head was firmly wedged in between the crook of Bella's neck. Bella's hand traveled from the crown of Anna's head to mid back in a reassuring manner. Turn Anna into a teenager and the picture would have been perfect.

I was hit with remorse knowing that Bella could never have children. She would have made a wonderful mother.

"We were traveling through Russia, just when- just when." Once again she couldn't finish her sentence. Bella squeezed Anna closer to herself then whispered something in her ear. "It was our honeymoon so James and Victoria weren't there. We were out hunting in the slumps of Moscow. I had just finished feeding when I smelled it." She cringed then paused to steady her voice.

"Werewolves, they were everywhere but Laurent wasn't finished drinking so he didn't notice. I yelled at him to run but he was too much into the hunt to hear. All twelve of them went after me first since Laurent was clearly distracted. Of course that's when he finally heard me."

Her voice faltered again. "He took two down at once, it was amazing but it wasn't enough. I tried fighting them but soon it was nine werewolves verses two weakened vampires. I don't know how he did it but he somehow killed another three, one of them being their alpha. The mutts went crazy. We got separated. One was in front of me while the others took on Laurent. I couldn't even kill one measly flee ridden dog!" She shouted the last sentence.

"I knew he was losing but I couldn't help him. Finally the werewolf I was fighting turned around towards his other pack mates- I suppose he wanted part of the kill since he couldn't kill me himself. They had formed a circle around him. I could hear a sickening crunching noise. They were pulling him limb from limb. I tried pushing them aside, biting them, kicking them but they wouldn't budge." Anna started pulling at her already short hair. Bella gently pulled Anna's hands into her own.

"When I could finally find a gap between the wolves I saw him. The only parts of his body that was still intact was half his face and part of his chest. His eyes met mine and I was paralyzed. He mouthed the words run to me. I didn't move at first but then he said it again. I didn't want to leave but the look in his eyes- the look in his eyes was so loving. I couldn't refuse him. I started running and- and when I looked back purple puffs of smoke was rising into the sky." Bella started sobbing and there cries mingled together in harmony.

"So what other vampire that I smell?" I asked referring to the other vampire's scent that was wafting from inside the house.

"There is no other vampire in there. Well not yet at least. When I was passing through South Dakota two days ago I saw a human that looked just like Laurent so I- I bit him." The last words of her sentence seemed to trail off as she looked at the ground.

Alice's Point of View

2 Days Prior

I picked up the red dress and twirled in front of the full length mirror. It would look perfect.

There was a stray string hanging off of the collar beside the tag. I swiftly pulled it off. The string glided to the floor as I was pulled into a vision.

It was the Volturi's castle in the throne room. I had only been there once but I recognized it. A short vampire female vampire that looked like she was changed when she was twelve or thirteen walked in.

One of the three brothers was sitting by a window looking outside. I could never remember which was which. The girl bowed before she spoke.

"Master there has been a vampire sighting in United States. Carlisle Cullen and two unidentified females have tried to stop the new born but apparently he has a gift that is making it hard for them to control him by their selves."

"Would this newborn's gift be valuable to The Volturi?"

"I believe so Master."

The vision blurred and I was brought back to the changing room. Had my decision to pull off a string made that vision happen? No, it must have been someone else's decision.

Someone knocked on the door. "Alice." Edward called to me. That was the fourth word he had said today.

My thoughts traveled back to the day Jasper and I had found him in the forests of Washington State. In my vision of him he had been sobbing but by the time we found him he was composed. He had never told us what had happened that day and we never pressured him to tell us.

Edward took the dresses I chose and headed to the store clerk. "Thanks." I said as Jasper and I trail behind him, he didn't say anything back.

Of course he hasn't said much of anything in a long time.

**Carlisle said he smell more than one vampire but the other vampire he smelled (other than Anna) was the vampire who was two days into his changing. Most of the human's blood was already replaced with vampire venom. Review! Any Q's? Just ask.**

**Edited (8-30-09) **


	21. A Book That Once Burned

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. **

**Sorry it took me longer then usual. I was terrible sick and then I got obsessed with reading Vampire Knight (a manga) and got really distracted then angry when I found out it wasn't finished then I started reading Perfect Girl Evolution (another manga which is hilarious) and I have two projects due on Monday . . . which sucks.**

Recap: "When I was passing through South Dakota two days ago I saw a human that looked just like Laurent so I- I bit him."

Chapter 21: A Book That Once Burned

Bella's Point of View

We walked into the living room and Anna rushed over to one of the two matching sofas.

I was a bit apprehensive about seeing a human going through the transformation. Carlisle and Anna had both seen it happen obviously, but I was new to it.

Anna was holding his head in her lap looking at him lovingly. The human was motionless making him look like a corpse. It had been the same way for me when Anna had changed me. She had gone out of her way to steal morphine for me when I was changing and she apparently did the same for him.

I was surprised by how similar the human looked to Laurent. They both had the same midnight black hair and it was even in the same style. Both there jaws had an arrogant stubborn look that Anna seemed enjoy because she was stroking it slowly, feeling the slight stubble that darkened his pale skin. The only difference that was noticeable was that this human was slightly taller then Laurent had been.

"He really does look like Laurent doesn't he?" Carlisle whispered into my ear as not to disturb the peace between Anna and the human.

I shook my head yes even though I really hadn't heard the question. I was too distracted watching Anna.

Carlisle and I sat down in the matching sofa that faced Anna. I snuggled up to Carlisle's chest. I hadn't expected to spend our anniversary this way.

The human's pupils flicked back and forth beneath his eyelids as Anna leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

It was weird to think that Anna had been married not over a month ago and was now kissing another man. A man she didn't even know. It made me wonder about the state of her mind. Could vampires get post dramatic stress disorder?

His eyes flicked open to reveal brown irises. He stared up at Anna, proble not comprehending what was happening to him.

The small veins of his eyes were still filled with blood but were slowly filling with venom making the white of his eyes whiter. When the venom reached the iris of his eye the outermost ring turned red and slowly made its way to the center.

It reminded me of the time we had a black out in Phoenix, Renee had lit several candles. Me being me I knocked one of them over right on top of my book. The fire had devoured my first copy of Pride and Prejudice making me have to wait to go to the bookstore so I could purchase another to finish. The venom was devouring the brown of his irises leaving behind red the same way the fire had devoured my book only leaving behind ashes.

"He has at least two days left before he is a full vampire." Carlisle noted making his chest rumble beneath me.

"How can you tell?" Anna asked without looking away from the human who was still staring at her.

"I've changed four vampires, I can see the signs." He pulled me closer to him at the mention of his former life before he met me.

"But this is his second day; it only took Bella three days to change?" Carlisle shrugged and pulled a leaf out of my hair, it must have gotten tangled in while I was hunting.

"It takes different amounts of time for different people." The house phone rang and I got up from Carlisle's caring embrace and walked into the unused kitchen. I answered the phone politely.

"Hello this is the Cullen's residence; who may I ask is calling?"

"This is North Dakota State Hospital, is Dr Cullen there?" Carlisle heard the phone call from the living room and was in the kitchen before I could respond.

"Yes, he's right here." I handed him the phone then joined Anna again.

"The morphine is starting to wear off." The human was squirming slightly.

"What's his name?" His nose straightened itself out with a muffled snap as I said this.

"Cliff, isn't that a wonderful name?" At the mention of his name Cliff turned his head slightly towards Anna. Carlisle walked past us and upstairs without a word.

"Two of my students have that name." Carlisle came back downstairs wearing the same doctor's outfit that I had thrown on the floor early this afternoon.

"Andrew my car accident patient I was telling you about last night isn't doing too well." Andrew was one of my old students. He had been celebrating his twenty first birthday and had drunk too much and tried to drive. It hadn't ended up well and now he had severe brain trauma. "You know how he gets whenever anyone other then me tries to treat him. I'll be back in about an hour or two."

I gave him a kiss goodbye. "Pick up some more morphine for Cliff please." I pointed towards the human. His breath was starting to come in pants. "It's wearing off and I'd rather not have screaming in my house." Carlisle departed and I made small chat with Anna as Cliff became increasingly more uncomfortable.

Carlisle came back in about an hour with more morphine.

"The morphine doesn't work during the last hour. The venom fights it off." Anna said. I remembered the one hour of hell I went through and I couldn't imagine how anyone could live though longer.

I respected any vampire that endured that sort of pain. Saturday passed quickly and most of Sunday did too until around midnight. It was his last hour.

The incessant screaming of Cliff was starting to drive me crazy so much so that I was considering going to the school just to pick gum off the bottom of desks.

Anna was trying to comfort and hold him down to keep him from thrashing but it wasn't working too well.

All movement stopped for five seconds as we heard his last heart beat. He sat up slowly, proble sore from the transformation. Carlisle explained what had happened to him with Anna and me adding in random details. At first he didn't believe us but it wasn't hard to convince.

"So what do I do now?" Cliff asked all of us.

"Well that sort of depends on what Anna's doing." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "Anna do you want to join our coven and lifestyle?" She thought to herself.

"Only if Cliff wants to." Cliff was slightly confused as to why Anna would care what he did since Anna left out the reason she changed him.

"I don't want to kill humans." That was all the answer Anna needed, she was in.

"Then I'm staying too." I stood up.

"Good, then I'll go set up two room for you." I started heading upstairs. "It will be so nice having you around again Anna. I really missed you." She smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

I made sure there rooms were by each other and as far as possible away from Carlisle's and mine. I could hear them discussing our hunting grounds but I tried to zone out as I changed the sheets on the soon to be Anna's bed.

Third Person's Point of View

Anna was questioning Carlisle on every aspect of animal blood over human blood. Carlisle was answering the best he could but he had never tasted human blood so he couldn't really tell her the differences.

Anna went upstairs to ask Bella since she had tried both leaving behind Carlisle and Cliff.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence not knowing what to say to each other.

Cliff walked over to the front window and gazed at the expensive cars. A movement to the left of his peripheral vision caught his eye.

Unknown to the vampires inside the house who were distracted with there own thoughts there was a human lurking outside in the garden. If these vampires had been paying the slightest bit of attention they would of easily heard the human a mile away.

This human who was named Austin was still bleeding from his last escapade to stalk his dream girl Bella. Austin was surprisingly quiet for a human, proble from his years of stalking dream girl after dream girl.

The thing that had caught Cliff's attention's was said human still had an open wound and Cliff had no control.

Carlisle looked up exactly the second Cliff caught the human's scent. The newborn discovered his gift; he could walk through solid objects.

"Bella, Anna!" Carlisle called when the scent reached him. The two females rushed down the stairs and rushed out the door behind Carlisle.

Cliff sucked away at the blood that was freely flowing from the gash he had just bitten. He didn't even hear Bella gasp as she saw one of her students murdered in front of her. Once the blood had run out Cliff was hooked and on the hunt. He needed more blood.

Both Anna and Carlisle jumped at Cliff while Bella stood stunned in the doorway. The two oldest vampires both literally went flying through him to there great surprise.

Cliff went running towards the nearest humans which happened to be located at the local corner gas station.

The newborn ran at a speed that only vampires could reach. He ran straight through the trees while the three vampires who were determined to stop him before he reached any humans weaved between the trees and underbrush leaving behind no footprints.

Bella reached him first since she was the fastest. She cut him off but he ran through her when she tried to seize him. Bella fell forward when she wasn't met with a solid object. Carlisle and Anna would have laughed if not for the dire situation the humans that were not too far away were in.

Cliff reached the gas station and went for one of the employees that was taking a smoke break in the back by a dumpster.

Carlisle was glad that it was three in the morning, hardly anyone would be out and hopefully no more humans would have to be hurt.

The human was quickly drained and then tosses aside like a used tissue. A blue sedan drove passed the gas station. Regrettably the backseat passenger had the window rolled down leaving behind a trial of human scent.

Cliff started running after the speeding car and gained up on it quickly. Anna threw the corpse into the dumpster and ran after him with Bella and Carlisle in tow. The car swerved when Cliff jumped through the window into the backseat. Bella jumped in after him and tried to pull him off the human but every time she grabbed at him her hand went straight through his body.

"What the hell!" Bella screamed deafeningly when she found out she couldn't touch the victim either. The driver heard her shouting and drove into a ditch when he saw his daughter dead in the backseat with two beautiful people.

The air bag malfunctioned and he hit his nose against the steering wheel breaking it and causing blood to run down his face. A fire started in the engine. Cliff killed the father as Anna and Bella tried to make him stop. Carlisle pulled the two women out of the car since it wasn't working.

The chase continued when Cliff busted out of the flaming car and headed towards his next victim. Anna, Bella, and Carlisle tried capturing him for a day and a half before the Volturi heard about all of the dead bodies that were being found in northern USA.

Jane was the first to report the phenomena.

Jane walked into the throne room after following Aro's scent there. She had news that she had over heard from Felix and was hoping to be the first to report it.

Aro was sitting by a window and only noticed Jane's presents when she started speaking.

"Master there has been a vampire sighting in United States. Carlisle Cullen and two unidentified female have tried to stop the new born but apparently he has a gift that is making it hard for them to control him by there selves." Aro was always looking for vampires with useful gifts.

"Would this new born's gift be valuable to The Volturi?" He silently laughed to himself when he saw the hope in her eyes.

"I believe so Master." Aro smiled.

"Inform Caius and Marcus then gather ten of the guard and lead them to capture this vampire." Jane bowed before heading for the door but Aro remembered his last encounter with Carlisle. It had been so entertaining and he had never gotten to see how the Bella story turned out. "Invite Carlisle and his two female friends to come visit us, it's been much too long." Jane bowed again in acknowledgement then departed. Aro mused about the identities of the two females.

Jane followed her orders precisely and was soon on a private jet with ten other vampires (not including the pilot) heading towards America.

They landed in Fargo, North Dakota and started to track the vampires. It didn't take them long with the help of Demetri who was gifted with tracking. Jane only recognized one of the four vampires that they trailed.

Jane watched Carlisle's and the two females' ineffective attempts to catch the wild vampire. The vampire had a gift that Aro would enjoy so it wouldn't be best to kill him.

Carlisle wasn't surprised when he saw the Volturi. Anna was still frantically trying to stop Cliff so that the Volturi wouldn't have to kill him. Bella dragged her back when she saw them approaching.

An evil grin lit up Jane's face when she used her gift on the crazed vampire. He started to struggle and scream on the ground. Another vampire came forward after a minute of Jane having fun. He concentrated on Cliff making him fall unconscious. One of the non-gifted guards picked him up.

"No wait please don't kill him!" Anna pleaded to Jane who was obviously in charge of the group.

"We might not if Aro takes interest in him but if he doesn't then . . ." Jane trailed off just to mess with the blond.

"You can't kill him!" Anna's mind rolled trying to think of a way to get Cliff out of this situation. "Take me with you so I can tell Aro the whole story."

"Actually Aro invited all three of you to come back with us to Volterra." Carlisle knew it was more of a demand then an invitation. They followed Jane's group back to an airport and into one of the Volturi's jets.

In another part of the US a vampire had a random thought and decided to voice it. "Let's take a trip."

**A Cullen (other then Bella and Carlisle) shall show up either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Any guesses to who the vampire is or where they are going. The first question's answer is a bit obvious the second question your answer will proble be way off and the third question I'll send you if you answer the first two questions.**


	22. Jet, Limo, Castle, Taxi, and a plane

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is Twilight. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. **

**I was reading my earlier work in this story and I was a bit disappointed in myself. Compared with how I am writing now those earlier chapters aren't as good.**

**New pictures in my profile.**

Recap: _"Actually Aro invited all three of you to come back with us to Volterra."_

Chapter 22: Jet, Limo, Castle, Taxi, Plane, and a Walk

Third Person's Point of View

As expected of the Volturi their jet was spacious and luxurious. Bella was sitting beside Carlisle while Anna was sitting with Cliff. Jane was watching Cliff keenly just in case he woke up while the other guards talked amongst themselves about their next mission.

Carlisle pulled his wife's hand into his. He was nervous. Not for Anna and Cliff or for Bella and his life but for what Aro might tell Bella. If Bella ever found out that Edward had tried to kill himself than Carlisle just didn't know how she would react. Of course, he knew that whatever her reaction would be he wouldn't like.

He tightened his grip on her hand and noticed something was missing. "Where's your ring, Bella?"

"Oh" Bella looked down at their intertwined hands. "When we were chasing Cliff the bottom started to crack when I made a swipe at him so I put it in my locket." She pulled out the locket that was tucked under her shirt. Carlisle always smiled whenever he saw it. It always made him fell reassured that she had always loved me even when she was with Edward. She had kept his note in the locket when she was with Edward. The note was now in one of their safety deposit boxes in New York. "I put it in my locket just in case." She pulled it out and handed it to Carlisle. He examined the crack then put the ring in his wallet.

"I'll get it fixed." Bella felt Carlisle's soft lips delicately touch her cheek. The guards were looking at the happy couple like they were writing TV ads on each other with sharpie. "Is there something I can help you with?" Carlisle asked one of the more annoying guards. The guard snarled then looked away.

"I called the hospital and school when we first started chasing Cliff and told them that one of my relatives was sick and that we didn't know when we would be back so don't worry about our absence." Bella said after Carlisle asked about their jobs.

"You're too perfect." Carlisle really meant it but Bella thought he was just joking.

"You," Anna said to the vampire that had knocked Cliff out, "what did you do to my Cliff?"

"Don't worry, love." He said in a horrid British accent and winked at her. "Your little pet will wake up in a few hours but until then you can play with me." She hissed then looked away from him. "I don't think she wants to play with me." He said to the vampire that was sitting beside him.

The jet landed after another hour and the Volturi already had their next form of transportation lined up. A stretch limo was waiting.

"Carlisle, Aro will be very pleased to see you again. He is especially intrigued to who these two women are." Evilness oozed from Jane. Her eyes just looked malicious combined with her childish form.

"This is my wife Bella and that is Anna, she changed Bella." Jane nodded.

The city of Volterra looked the same as it did the last time Carlisle had been there. The wall surrounding the city were as ominous as ever.

Some of the younger vampires' eyes turned black as they ran through the city and into a passageway that led to the main corridors. Carlisle's nerves were getting the best of him as they got closer and closer. It was a quick trip since they didn't have to worry about human onlookers. Jane took them directly to the throne room.

All three kings were there sitting in individual thrones surrounded by a few guards. Aro recognized Bella from Carlisle's and Edward's combined memories. He was surprised that the human he had been looking for, for so long was now a vampire and with Carlisle.

Marcus touched Aro's hand. Marcus was showing Aro the relationships between the four vampires. The blond with the short hair was obsessed with the unconscious vampire while the unconscious vampire thought of her as an acquaintance. Carlisle loved Bella. The woman with the blond hair loved Bella like a daughter.

Marcus couldn't see any aurora coming off of Bella as if she wasn't even there. Aro had expected as much. He decided that he would have to try out his own gift on her later since none of the others seemed to work.

"Your visits are becoming quite common, Carlisle, it's refreshing." Caius and Marcus both looked bored while Aro looked thrilled. "And such lovely ladies you travel with. Care to put names to the faces." He asked while looking at Bella.

"This is Anna she changed Bella and Cliff, and this divine women is Bella, my wife." Aro raised an eyebrow discreetly at the word wife. "I think we should deal with business before we enjoy each other's company." Carlisle hoped that Aro got the hint that they would talk later.

"Yes, yes of course. Business first, where is this newborn?" Bella twitched beside Carlisle, trying not to laugh at Aro's tone of voice.

"The unconscious one Master, I had to knock him out so he would stop using his gift."

"Job well done, Brendan. Jane what is his gift?" Jane skipped forward and touched Aro's hand lightly. Bella looked at their actions confused. "Very good, he must join us." Anna interrupted him.

"He's mine, you can't have him." Aro looked at her entertained.

"If he's yours then are you willing to pay for his breaking of our law?" Anna stood over Cliff protectively.

"What is the payment?" Anna's voice was strained. Bella started walking over to her but she stopped short.

"Normally it would be his life but since he is so gifted we are willing to let him have a place amongst our guards. Since I assume you don't have any gift of interest then we can't offer you the second option. The only option for you if you really want to pay for him is death." Anna looked insulted.

"I have a very useful gift, I can see memories." Aro looked at her for a moment then started laughing.

"So, that's not that useful. I can see everything any human or vampire has ever thought. I can see their memories and what they were thinking when they were happening." His laughter grew. Anna looked demented. "You think your gift is so special, well it's not. It's less than a parlor trick compared to some of the gifts of vampires that roam these halls."

"My gift may not be the best but it is better than most." Anna was grinding her teeth together.

"True but it's not useful to the Volturi." Aro shifted his attention. "Brendan, wake him up." Carlisle pulled Bella closer to him when Brendan passed by on his way to Anna. He put his hand on Cliff's head and Cliff's eye's slid open at a snail's pace.

"Move and the pain will come back tenfold." Jane threatened. Cliff looked at her terrified. I noticed that his eyes were back to black.

"Where am I?" His voice was groggy just like a human's would be after waking up.

"Volterra, Italy." Carlisle answered before anyone else could.

"The Volturi?" Carlisle nodded in reply and Cliff looked around the throne room taking in the sight of it all. He started weeping. Anna had told him what the consequences would be if he ever revealed the existence of vampires to humans. "Please don't kill me. I didn't mean for those humans to see me. I don't want to die." His voice was so defeated.

"Then there is only one solution." Cliff looked hopeful. "Join our guard and we'll let you live."

"I'll join." Aro grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm glad you chose to join us. Brendan please escort him to his new room." Before Cliff could even stand Anna spoke.

"Aro if he's going to be here then I want to join the guard too." Bella gasped.

"No Anna." Bella knew that her attempts to make Anna reconsider were futile, but she still had to try. "Anna you don't have to. You know you can live with us."

"I know Bella but if Cliff's here then I am too." Anna gave her a hug. "It's all right Bella, it's not like I'll never see you again." A smile appeared on Bella's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Carlisle will you and Bella be staying for a while? It would be nice to see what you have been up to since our last meeting."

"Yes, I think that would be nice. What do you think Bella?"

"I do need a vacation." Bella said with a smile.

"Then it's settled!" Aro clapped his hands together happily. "Brendan while you are showing Anna and Cliff to their new rooms please show Bella to one of the guest rooms while I talk to Carlisle." Brendan left the room followed by Bella, Anna, and Cliff. Aro and Carlisle waited a few minutes before they were out of ear shot. "Let's go to my private office." Aro stood up.

"Yes, that would be best." Carlisle said good evening to Caius and Marcus before following Aro.

No vampires were allowed into Aro's private office unless they were close friends with Aro. Of course, Aro's list of close friends only contained six people Caius, Marcus, Jane, his wife, Carlisle, and Caius' wife. It used to be seven before Marcus' wife died in battle.

Carlisle had been in his office before so he wasn't surprised by its extravagance.

The office was more like a library. The room was twice the size of Carlisle's office and had twice as many books and painting. Sulpicia- Aro's wife was sitting on one of the many loveseats. She was a tall beautiful woman with black hair that went down to her hips.

She walked over to Aro and kissed him before she noticed Carlisle. "Carlisle last time you where here I didn't get to see you!" She scolded him.

"I am deeply sorry Sulpicia." Carlisle bent down and kissed her hand as was customary.

"Sulpicia, my love, I need to talk to Carlisle. Why don't you go meet his new wife. She should be in the west wing." Carlisle sat in a seat across from Aro's. "You know, Carlisle, after I first heard of Bella from Edward's thoughts we searched for her since her body was never found." Aro paused. "Obviously we never found her."

"What would you have done if you did find her?" Carlisle asked and leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"We would have changed her and recruited her. Then after a few years we would have told Edward that she was alive and use her to make him join." Aro saw the anger on Carlisle's face. "Of course, this was before I knew you two were involved." Aro closed a book on his desk. "I was very surprised when I saw her walk through those doors. Have you seen Edward or did you meet Bella first and forget about him?"

"I met them at the same time." That surprised Aro.

"Really how did that happen?" Carlisle reached over the desk between them and touched Aro's hand. Aro laughed. "What a wonderful woman you have found. I am glad you have her. I just wonder how Edward is." Carlisle tried not to think of his first son.

"Speaking of Edward I would be grateful if you didn't tell Bella about Edward trying to kill himself."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aro laughed at his own joke.

"Thank you." Carlisle stood up. "You said Bella was in the west wing correct?"

"Yes, in the room across from the library." When Carlisle arrived at Bella and his room there was no one occupying it. Instead he heard voices coming from the library. Bella and Sulpicia were talking to each other while playing chess. Sulpicia's power was to plan ahead so Bella was at a disadvantage in the game.

"What a romantic way to meet. Carlisle and I met at an airport. It wasn't that romantic since I started yelling at him for stealing my car." They both laughed and Carlisle smiled at the memory. Bella moved a chess piece.

"I see you two are getting along famously." Sulpicia moved a piece before they both looked up.

"Yes, we were thinking of going shopping for dresses later for the party."

"What party?" Carlisle asked and pulled a seat up beside Bella's.

"We are having a party tonight just because we can. Every vampire on the continent is invited."

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up a tux while I'm out." Bella moved another chess piece. "Check." Carlisle looked at the board and Bella indeed had Sulpicia's king in a trap.

"What? I never lose?" Sulpicia begrudgingly moved one of her other pieces since she couldn't move her king. She was about to lose and she knew it. Bella moved her piece and knocked over Sulpicia's king.

"Mate. You are very good Sulpicia."

"To tell you the truth this is the first time I have ever lost." Bella was surprised. "My gift is planning ahead so normally I always win. Even when the other player cheats I win. You didn't even cheat, how did you win?"

"I just played like I usually do. Carlisle taught me how to play."

"Do either of you have any gifts?" Sulpicia asked.

"None that we know of." Bella answered while resetting the chess pieces in their proper places. Sulpicia answered with a simple hm.

"Shall we go shopping now?" Sulpicia asked.

"Yes but let me get Anna to come with us." They left leaving behind Carlisle.

They soon came back after a few hours with three dresses and two tuxedos. Vampires were flooding in from all over the continent and Carlisle was near the front door making sure none of them was anyone from his past.

Bella saw him when she entered. "Carlisle lets go get changed. The party begins in half an hour." Carlisle was a bit apprehensive to leave his post in case someone unwelcomed came in while he was gone. Bella pulled him to their room. They changed into their evening wear.

Carlisle sat on the large bed as he waited for Bella to curl her hair. It normally only took her two minutes to curl her hair and put on her makeup but she was taking longer than usual.

"Are you almost done yet?" He asked but when she didn't answer he walked into the bathroom which consisted of a large bathtub, vanity with a large mirror, and nothing else. Bella was curling her hair while humming to herself. She turned off the curling iron and set it on the vanity.

"How do I look?" Carlisle pulled Bella by her waist to him.

"Good enough to eat." He started nipping and sucking at her neck. Bella watched their reflection in the mirror. She laughed at how intoxicated she looked just from Carlisle's touch. Carlisle moaned making Bella moan. "Mmh delicious, but we have to go, the party is starting." He pulled away from her slightly.

"They won't notice us missing." Bella said while trying to get Carlisle closer again.

"Yes, they will."

"I know but I had to try." Bella said playfully. "Let's go, I want to go dance."

They walked together with Carlisle's arm around Bella's hips. The room that the party was held in was one that Bella had never seen. It had a large open floor for dancing and only a few chairs and tables on the sides. The combined movement of all the vampires made the dance floor look like a stormy ocean.

Carlisle and Bella joined the large crowed of dancers.

A few songs went by before Bella spotted anyone she knew. Sulpicia and Aro had just stopped dancing and were sitting near the front of the room. Sulpicia waved them over.

Aro figured that this would be the perfect time to try out his gift on Bella. He held out his hand. "Would you care to dance Bella?" Bella took his hand but no thoughts flowed from her to him. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. A few of the vampires around them looked at them oddly. It was out of character for Aro to dance with anyone other than his wife. "Have you ever considering joining the Volturi Bella?" She laughed.

"Is that why you wanted to dance with me? So that you could ask me away from Carlisle?" Aro grinned.

"Yes and no. I asked you to dance so I could see if my gift works on you and since it doesn't I thought I would offer you a position in our coven." Aro twirled Bella around.

"No thank you. I am perfectly happy where I am in the world."

"Too bad your gift would have been useful to us." The song started to slow down.

"Gift? I don't have a gift." Bella looked perplexed.

"Yes you do it's just subtle although very useful. No one's gift works on you. I can't read your mind. It is rather refreshing." Another song started and Carlisle and Sulpicia started to dance.

"Is my gift really that useful?"

"Yes, one of the best out there." They danced the rest of the song in silence.

Nothing more really happened the rest of the party except a fight broke out on the other side of the room and the two females had to be escorted out.

By the next morning most of the vampires were out of Italy except for the Volturi and a few of their visitors.

Carlisle and Bella were lying in bed naked when Carlisle's cell phone rang loudly startling both of them. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Bella and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice was still husky.

"Ah yes Dr. C-Cullen?" The man on the other side of the line stuttered and Bella laughed into her pillow.

"This is he. How may I help you?" Carlisle kicked at the silk blanket that had fallen on the floor from there earlier activities.

"Well Andrew your car accident patient needs surgery done on his brain and there is no one qualified at our hospital other then you for the job. We were hoping you would come back from your family emergence to help." Carlisle looked at Bella while thinking. He knew he should go and help his patient but he didn't want to cut Bella's vacation short. Of course, Carlisle had started to feel a father son relationship form between them over the past weeks and he had been seriously considering changing him. He stroked Bella's bare back while thinking.

"How serious is it?"

"He is going to die if he doesn't get this surgery and even if he does there is still a good chance he is going to die." Carlisle was silent for another minute still thinking.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He pushed the disconnect button on the phone. Bella started getting dressed.

"I'll go book our tickets." She headed towards the door.

"Our tickets? Bella you should stay here and finish your vacation." Bella sat down in his lap.

"No thank you I am relaxed enough already. I don't need a vacation." She stood up and pulled an unneeded jacket on and headed for the door.

"Bella please stay and relax for me." Carlisle used his best pleading voice.

"Fine but I won't stay longer than five days."

"Seven days." Carlisle debated.

"Six days and that is my final offer." Bella said strictly.

"Six days it is than." Bella rolled her eyes. "Any ways you will get to spend more time with Anna." Bella brightened up and walked to the library to book his flight.

After a few minutes Carlisle dressed and joined Bella in the library. She was sitting in front of one of the computers. "There is a direct flight leaving later tonight." She printed out the ticket. "I might as well book my flight too."

"Make sure it's not less than six days from now." Carlisle leaned over her and started typing. "There you are my love. It's not the best flight but it will get you home to me." He pushed the enter button and the plane ticket was bought. "I could only get you a connecting flight. I hope that's all right."

"It's fine. You should go say good bye to the Volturi and tell them that I will be staying here for a while longer." Bella suggested. "I'll go pack your bags."

"Thank you." Bella stood on her tippy toes and gave Carlisle a long French kiss. Carlisle had a boyish grin on his face when he said goodbye to the Volturi and all the way to the airport.

Carlisle called Bella the night before her flight.

"Carlisle you called me two hours ago. What is wrong?" Bella was playing chess with Sulpicia again while a few vampires from the guard watched.

"What? Am I not allowed to call my own wife whenever I want to hear her lovely voice?" Bella and Sulpicia laughed.

"No you can call me any time you want if you are going to flatter me like that."

"Actually I do have a reason I called you. You remember Andrew, correct?" Bella was reaching for a chess piece when he said this but stopped with her hand hovering above the board.

"Yes, how did his surgery go?" She continued playing.

"It went fine but he is still going to die." Most of the guards were now paying more attention to the phone call then to the chess match.

"Do you think you can save him?" Sulpicia checked Bella but Bella strategically moved her king out of danger. Sulpicia sighed and concentrated on the game.

"That's what I've been thinking about. I think I should change him but I wanted to know if that would be alright with you." Bella waited for Sulpicia to make her move before she answered.

"If that's what you want then go ahead. I should be home before he is fully changed and it's very unlikely that he will have a gift that will make it easy for him to go on a killing spree like Cliff did." Anna was thankfully not in the room to hear the remark about Cliff.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Carlisle."

An hour before Bella had to leave for her flight she went to say her goodbyes to Anna and Cliff and to talk to Sulpicia.

"Bella you have to give me your cell phone number and your house number so I can call you whenever I want." Anna whined while squeezing the air out of Bella.

"I'll miss you too Anna but I need to talk to Sulpicia before I go." Anna released her and Bella quickly scribbled down her numbers. "Bye." Bella waved at Anna and Cliff.

Bella asked around for Sulpicia's location before she arrived at a room in the east wing of the castle. Before she could knock on the old wooden door Sulpicia walked out. She jumped backwards when she saw Bella standing there. "Oh Bella you startled me."

"Sorry. I wanted to ask if I could borrow some books from the library and I didn't know who else to ask." They started back to the west wing where the library was located.

"I don't think anyone will notice two or three books missing." They went through the older section of the library until Bella found three books. Bella thanked her then said goodbye.

The taxi ride to the airport was long since a human was driving and Bella's Italian was anything but fluent.

She sat in the airport reading one of the books while waiting for first class passengers to be called. A man sat beside her.

"Hello are you on this flight too?" He said in Italian. Bella put down her book.

"I'm sorry I don't speak much Italian." Bella said in English and picked her book back up.

"You are American no?" He said in English with a rough Italian accent. Bella nodded slightly annoyed. "I am Marco."

"I'm Isabella." She didn't want to sound vain by saying she was Bella which meant beautiful in Italian.

"What is such a beautiful American doing in Italy by herself?" Bella noticed he was using his accent intentionally.

"Visiting family." She said curtly and looked down at her book instead of at him. First class was called onboard and Bella stood up. Marco stood up too. "You are first class too?" She tried to hide the disdain in her voice but it leaked out slightly.

"Yes, this must be fate." He tried to take Bella's hand but she roughly pulled her hand away and sped up her pace. She took her seat and concentrated on her book. "See we are seated by each other my beautiful. Fate is on our side Bella." Bella gagged to herself when he called her by her nickname.

"Don't talk to me you swine."

"Bella I do not know this word 'swine' what does it mean?" He stroked her arm but she swatted his hand away.

"Pig." She said in Italian. "Excuse me stewardess is there any other open seat that I can take or anyone who would like to switch seats with me?" She moved back three rows into an empty seat besides an old lady who had already fallen asleep.

Bella finished her first book by the time the plane landed in Oregon for her connecting flight. The airport was packed with people.

A voice came out of the intercom. "Due to ice on the runway all outgoing flight have been canceled." A round of groans came from the crowd. Bella ignored them and turned on her cell phone. She had missed one call from Carlisle asking her to have a safe flight.

She dialed their home phone number but he didn't pick up the phone since he was still at work. Bella left a message. "Hey Carlisle it's Bella. My connecting flight was canceled so I am stuck in Oregon. I would run there but I have a lot of luggage from when I went shopping with Anna and Sulpicia for the second time. I'll tell you when the next flight is so you can pick me up. Bye I love ya."

Bella picked up all of her luggage and headed for the nearest hotel. The walk took half an hour since she got lost half way through and had to ask a local where a hotel was. "Hello I need a single room. It doesn't have to be anything just a place for me to stay for the night." She told the receptionist at the Hilton.

"Here you go." She handed her the key. "Would you like a continental breakfast in the morning?"

"No thank you. I'll eat at the restaurant across the street." Bella flashed her a smile. "Where are the elevators?"

"Right around the corner." Bella pulled her luggage behind her. When she rounded the corner she saw the elevator doors about to close. "Hold that elevator please." She said loudly and a masculine hand shot out stopping the doors.

"Bella?"

**Read this story by K-lin J. (there is a dot after the J) the story title is Silver Eyes. It is very original and has a different take on things.**

**I need a BETA anyone up for it? **

**Who is this person in the elevator? Any guesses? Review! **

**Edited (9-5-09)**


	23. Elevator Board Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is Twilight. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

Recap: _"Hold that elevator please." She said loudly and a masculine hand shot out stopping the doors. _

"_Bella?" _

Chapter 23: Elevator Board Meetings

Third Person's Point of View

"Ugh, it's you." Bella glared at Marco. "I'll catch the next elevator." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear and turned away from him. Marco frowned slightly, but quickly regained his composure. Bella walked over to another elevator and pushed the up-button, acutely aware that Marco was following close behind her.

"My bella Bella, my beautiful Bella." Marco gushed, while laughing at his own pun, making Bella hiss too low for humans to hear. Marco took an instinctual step backwards. The elevator door opened, and they both stepped in. Bella pushed the fourth floor button and leaned against the back wall of the elevator. She pulled out one of the books she had borrowed from the Volturi.

"Are you a librarian?" Bella closed her eyes, trying to save what was left of her patience.

"No, I am a school teacher." The doors opened, and Bella and Marco walked out into a hallway that looked like every other hotel hallway in America.

"Really, such a noble a job, although, I doubt it pays well. I am a very high paid-"Bella cut him off, spinning around on her heels to come face to face with her ignorant pursuer.

"I don't care if you're well-paid. Hell, I don't care if are paid at all. If you're trying to hit on me, it's not going to work; I'm married. So unless you want me to call the police, get lost. Oh, and if you ever come within five feet of me without any _valid_ reason, I can assure you that the last thing you see will be my fist." She turned back around and looked at the door numbers while walking.

"I'm not following you. My door is around here somewhere, and if you're married why do you have no ring?" Bella was starting to despise his Italian accent.

"Are you blind or just stupid? I have a ring-" Bella held up her left hand, but upon noticing that it was blatantly bare, she put it down. She had forgotten that it had cracked.

"My _husband_" She emphasized, "is having it repaired." She finally found her door and pulled out the swipe card that would gain her access and grant her freedom from the nuisance that seemed to burden her as of recently.

"_Mio amore, we_ are meant to be. Why else would our doors be across from each others?" His voice suddenly dropped low. "Come, join me in my room, and we can be together the way god wanted us to be." Bella responded by slamming the door in his face and shouting through the door.

"If you ever fucking talk to me again, I'm calling the cops!" Bella's voice was loud and threatening.

"We are fated my love! Two star-crossed lovers meant to be together! The equivalent of the modern day Romeo and Juliet! Our love is too strong to keeps us apart!" Bella zoned out from there and put her bags down. She turned on the TV and flipped through a couple channels, until she found that every show was just a remake of a show from her time. She decided to call Carlisle, again. The cell phone only rang one time, before it was picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle's voice was music to her ears.

"Carlisle, where were you? I called earlier but you didn't pick up," Bella whined.

"I'm sorry. You must have called me when I was out hunting." Bella sat on her bed, and threw the pillows onto the ground.

"That's fine. Did you choose to change Andrew?"

"No, I don't think I have the right to change anyone anymore." Carlisle didn't say it, but he wished that he had never changed anyone to begin with. He didn't want to make that mistake, again.

"That's fine. Did you get my message?" Bella asked, as the hotel phone started ringing. "Oh, Carlisle, the phone is ringing. I'll talk to you, later. Check your messages. I love you. Bye." Carlisle said goodbye and Bella shut her cell phone quietly and answered the hotel phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen, we have your purse at the front desk in the lobby. You left it when you were checking in. Would you like a bell boy to bring it up or would you like to pick it up yourself?" asked the woman from the front desk.

"I'll be down in a minute." Bella didn't like the possibility of some teenage boy going through her purse. Bella set down the receiver and went over to the door. She looked out the peep hole on her hotel room door, checking to make sure that there was no naive puppy waiting outside her door. Seeing that he wasn't there, she quietly walked out.

While Bella was going back to her room after gathering her purse, she saw a woman chasing after three kids in their swimsuits.

"You can go swimming, but if you dive in, then I'm sending you back upstairs!" The woman shouted. The children ignored her, opening a door. A large current of humid air rushed into the lobby.

"You have a swimming pool here?" Bella could clearly see the pool, but she still asked anyway.

"Yes, but it's closing in three hours." Bella nodded, and ran upstairs to change into her swimsuit. She prayed that Marco wouldn't be at the pool to bother her. Thankfully, he wasn't there when she got to the pool.

It was mostly just children and teenagers swimming, so Bella blended in with the crowd. A few teenage boys whistled at her when she took off her towel, revealing a designer one-piece swimsuit that Anna had insisted that Bella buy.

Bella was glad that she had, now. She glanced at the pool and cursed her vampire sight. She could see all of the human oils on the surface of the pool. She opted for the Jacuzzi instead, since the bubbles stirred the water up enough, so that it all mixed together.

Bella hadn't even realized she was stressed, until she felt the hot water ease her muscles. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the rare warmth.

"Oh, my freakin' God! She is banging!" One of the teenage boys said to his older brother.

"Dude, she is so out of your league. I bet she's got one of those boyfriends that would kick any guy's ass that even looked at her." They both looked around the pool for her overprotective boyfriend but saw none. "The things I'd do to her," Said the older brother, and started imagining the different scenarios.

"You couldn't even handle her!" Bella rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"Oh, yeah, and you could!"He dunked his younger brother under the water. The brother resurfaced gasping for air.

"Better then you! Watch me work my magic." The younger brother pulled himself out of the water and ran to the Jacuzzi, trying to avoid the cold drafts. The water splashed when he sat down in the water. Bella didn't even let him speak, before she cut him down.

"Don't even embarrass yourself, child. Get lost." The younger brother's mouth fell open, and he stood up and headed over to his brother, who was laughing hysterically.

"Your magic fell flat, man." The brothers continued jabbing at each others' egos, until Bella finally got out of the Jacuzzi.

She wrapped the towel around herself and walked to the elevator. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to reach the fourth floor. She was drying off her face, when the elevator door opened. When she removed the towel from her face, there were two vampires from her past, standing in front of the doors.

Bella's face mirrored Jasper's and Alice's. All three had a surprised look on their faces. They stood still, until the elevator doors started closing, since no one was entering or leaving it. Alice was the first to come back to her senses. She stuck her hand out halting the elevator doors.

"B-Bella, is that really you?" Alice's voice was higher than usual, and Jasper had to put a calming hand on her shoulder. Bella nodded mutely, not knowing what to say. Alice pulled her out of the elevator and into a hug. "I've missed you! How did this happen?" Alice was dragging her by her hand through hallways.

Bella took a moment to respond; she was still trying to figure out what was going on. "I was in a car accident, and Anna changed me." Bella was still being dragged behind Alice. Jasper was trailing behind slightly, trying to figure out why he couldn't feel Bella's emotions.

"I can't believe you are alive! You have no idea how miserable everyone has been, since you've been gone!" Alice let go of her hand to go through her purse. Bella pulled her towel closer to her and walked beside Alice. "What have you been up to, and where did you buy such an adorable swimsuit? You should wear a two piece, because it would look better on your shape. I still can't believe that you are one of us and that you're back!" Alice pulled out a card that would open a hotel room. She stopped in front of a door in a different hallway then Bella's.

"Why can't I feel your emotions?" Jasper asked. Carlisle had once told her about their gifts in passing.

"It's my gift; no powers work on me." Jasper nodded, and Alice wheeled around to look at Bella.

"No wonder I could never see you! I spent so many days looking." Alice opened the door, and Bella walked in. "I'm so glad you are alive! Edward will be so happy to see you!" Alice closed the door without coming inside, and Bella slowly turned around.

Her eyes laid upon one of the two men in whole world she loved.

Edward.

**Big thanks to EdwardsCupcake for Beta-ing this chapter for me! **

**New picture in my profile.**

**I have so much homework to do. . .**

**Review and I'll send you a quote from the next chapter.**

**Edited (9-5-09)**


	24. Let's Make a New Addiction

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this lil' story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**I went through like three different titles for this chapter until I found one I liked. First was Pain: My Favorite Drug then Pain is His Favorite Drug and finally it was Let's Make a New Addiction.**

Recap: _Her eyes laid upon one of the two men in whole world she loved._

_Edward._

Chapter 24: Let's Make a New Addiction

Bella's Point of View

My breath caught in my throat. Edward was here in the same room as me, laying in the hotel bed.

His back was to me. I let out a sigh, but stopped myself halfway through. He didn't know I was there, and he didn't need to know, ever.

I turned back to the door and slowly turned the door knob. It squeaked slightly, and I cursed it to the pits of hell. I glanced backwards and Edward was still laying motionless.

The door opened, and I slipped out silently after making sure Alice and Jasper were gone. Halfway back to my room, I had to turn back around. Alice and Jasper had seen me and would obviously ask how it went with us. The thing that confused me was why they didn't hate me.

I had single handedly torn their family apart. I had stolen their coven leader and had been the cause of both Esme and Edward's broken hearts. I had turned father against son. I had ruined them, although unintentionally, it was still unforgivable.

Alice and Jasper should be pummeling me with crowbars and lighting me on fire, not reminiscing and talking about each others gifts. It was like they didn't even know about what I had done to them.

Why wouldn't they know, though? Edward was with them, and he knew of all my sins. They should hate me, not welcome me.

There is only one way they wouldn't know, and that is if he didn't tell them.

I was in front of Edward's hotel room, again, and this time I knocked, instead of just walking in. I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself down as I heard shuffling coming from inside.

Edward opened the door. He didn't look at me, but instead he looked above me. His face looked tired and emotionless.

"I though I told the front desk that I didn't want the maids to clean my room, until I left?" He still hadn't looked at me. "Anyway, can't you see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" He started closing the door, but I stuck my foot in the doorjamb.

"Edward, it's me." His eyes rested on my face, and then became wide. He fell backwards onto the bed, cupping his head in his hands.

"No, not again." His voice was weak. "It's just an illusion. Bella is with _him_." He looked up at me, again, and then looked back down. "It's not real. It's just your imagination." He had started whispering to himself.

"Edward, I'm right here." I hesitantly walked over to him.

"That's what you said last time, and when I did believe you, you disappeared right before my eyes." His breathing pattern was becoming ragged.

I sat beside him, and he stiffened.

"I'm right here, Edward, in the flesh." I bit my lip. He looked up at me and searched my eyes.

He slowly lifted his hand, and he gently touched my cheek. He let out a little gasp. "This is the most realistic illusion, yet." I could smell his breath as he inched closer to me.

"Edward, I am real." I said, softly. His breath was starting to intoxicate me, the same way it did when I was human.

"I'm not wasting a single second of this rare moment of beautiful insanity." His lips met mine, a sweet taste filling my mouth that could only be Edward's.

"No, I can't do this." I stood up and walked to the door. Edward spun me around and kissed me.

"Bella," he whispered, and pushed me against the door. My towel fell to the ground as my arms wrapped around his neck. I didn't know why I was kissing Edward back, but I knew I was enjoying it.

I was feeling an odd mix of guilt and passion. Guilt for kissing another man, and passion for Edward. Was this how Carlisle felt, when he cheated on Esme with me? Did he enjoy the mixed emotions as much as I was?

The kissed deepened, and my thigh started traveling up and down Edward's leg, caressing it in a rhythmic motion. He grabbed the underside of my knee and pulled me closer to him. I gripped his shirt as he rubbed himself against my clit. I was still wearing my swim-suit, unfortunately.

I started pulling at my swim-suit, as I moaned at his playful rubbing. He took the initiative and pulled it off.

My hands worked on there own and started stripping off Edward's clothes. We were both in our birthday suits, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Edward's erection.

My legs wrapped around his waist and I felt a shockwave of lust and passion as he entered me.

He held me up off the floor, and we started moving. Every time he thrust my back would hit the door, causing a loud thud.

The thuds and thrust were coming closer together.

_Thrust, thud, thrust, thud, moan, thrust, thud. _

I arched my back as I moaned. Edward licked my breast slowly, and turned it into a kiss. He groaned loudly.

_Thrust, thud, moan, thrust, thud, thrust, thud, moan, thrust, thud._

My hair fell forward briefly, covering my chest, before I leaned backwards and climaxed.

Edward was still thrusting.

I felt high, and he was only making me higher. I could feel him cum inside me; It fueled me.

The door started cracking under the force, so we moved to the bed.

Two hours into it, I wasn't quite done, but it was Edward's first time, and he was thoroughly exhausted.

"At first, my illusions were just something I saw; it was hell. Now I can actually touch them; I'm so fucking masochistic." Edward laughed to himself and my anger flared.

"You still think this is an illusion?" He didn't respond. I sat on top of him and pushed his hands hard against the bed, pinning them against his sides. I rubbed my opening against the shaft of his cock until it was hard. He was too tired to push me away. "Could an illusion do this?" I brought my hand up and down his shaft, and he gasped and simultaneously moaned.

"Bella!" He arched into my touch.

"Do you really think some stupid figment of you imagination could do this?" I licked the head of his cock.

"I believe you! I believe you." He was clutching the bed sheets so hard, he ripped them.

"Good." I stopped before he could cum and sat beside him. He was panting unnecessarily air.

I let my mind wonder. _What was I going to do?_ Edward's state of mind was fucked up before today, and I'm sure I just made it a hundred times worse. On the other hand, I have potentially ruined my whole marriage over a night of great wild animal sex.

I was surprised by how calm I was.

"Edward, why didn't you tell anyone about Carlisle and I?" Edward's eyes darkened at the mention of Carlisle's name.

"I-I" His voice sounded feeble. "I was embarrassed; what was I going to tell them? That the love of my life, that I thought was dead, was really a vampire and in love with my father?" He stared at the ceiling for a minute. "Are you and him still-" I cut him off.

"Yes, we're together and happily married." His face crumbled.

"Then, why are you here?" He didn't make eye contact with me when he said this.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I was on a trip back from Italy, but my connecting flight got canceled so I decided to stay the night here, since there won't be any flights to North Dakota until tomorrow."

"I mean, why are you here with me, if you happily married?"

"When you kissed me, something inside me snapped. It just felt so good; the mix of guilt, lust, and passion. I knew it was wrong, but I still did it." I pulled the ripped bed sheets up, covering myself.

"So, you don't love me? You were just using me?" He sounded more sad, than angry.

"No, Edward, I wasn't using you. I truly do love you. I love you both." The panic was starting to set in. I got up with the bed sheets wrapped around me and picked up my swim-suit and towel. I quickly slipped them back on.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm leaving. This was clearly a mistake. I've already hurt you too much, and I don't plan on doing any more damage." I opened the door and walked right into the warm flesh of a human. Venom rushed to my mouth, but I swallowed it back down.

"Bella, we just keep running into each other!" Marco's annoying Italian accent said. I pushed him out of my way and kept walking.

Edward came running out of the room naked. Marco's eyes bulged out and his mouth fell open agape, when he saw him chasing after me.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called back to me, but I kept walking. He ran and blocked me off. "Bella, just listen." I handed him my towel, since his nakedness was distracting me. "Can't I just have your cell phone number? I need to see you again." He leaned in closer to my ear. "Carlisle doesn't need to find out." He kissed the hallow of my neck and I felt my resolve weaken. "I need you Bella."

I recited my cell phone number to him, and he told me his.

I had cheated on Carlisle with Edward, and I'm sure that it wouldn't be the last time.

**Much love to words11 and EdwardsCupcake.**

**So tell me what ya think. Did you like it? Hate it? Was it predictable or a bolt out of the blue? You know what to do, Review!**

**Edited (11-2-09)  
**


	25. Corn Stalk AKA Stalker

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this lil' story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**I wrote this whole chapter in three different planes. I counted out every word after every paragraph to make sure I had a long enough chapter and yes I am that crazy that I always have to have a certain amount of words in every chapter. **

Recap: _I had cheated on Carlisle with Edward and I am sure that this time wouldn't be the last._ **(BPOV)**

Chapter 25: Corn Stalk AKA Stalker

Edward's Point of View

The hallway seemed to grow dim as Bella walked further away from me and back to her hotel room. My mood darkened as she turned the corner and went out of my line of sight.

I let out a long sigh and tightened my hold on Bella's towel. It still smelled like her.

'_Holy shit!'_ a human thought._ 'Is that Bella's husband? How the hell am I supposed to compete with a guy that big?'_ He pushed him against the wall as I walked by.

I didn't know what to think. Bella loved me, but she also loved _him_. Even in the beginning, it had always been _him_, but now it was also me.

What was she doing to me? I felt so used, but at the same time, so happy. Happy for the first time, since she left me.

I recited her cell phone number in my head for the fifth time.

At least, I could now talk to her. I would be able to hear her lovely voice with just a push of a button.

I programmed her number on speed dial on my cell phone.

I had her voice but I wanted all of her. Her time, attention, and most of all her undivided, love.

If I could, I would go back in time and make sure she never had the chance to meet Carlisle. I would of made sure she would only love me.

We would have been so happy. Probable living together in a seaside cottage somewhere, just the two of us.

If only. . .

My entire hotel suite was saturated with her scent. Over the years, I had missed this scent, more and more.

I was hesitant to take a shower. If I took a shower, it would wash away her luscious scent. I was afraid that I would never smell it again.

I reluctantly made my way to the bathroom. Before I turned on the shower, I brought the towel to my nose and inhaled the scent.

It smelled of chlorine and Bella. I shuddered with pleasure at her scent and folded the towel, neatly placing it by the sink.

The hot shower helped me clear my head and think straight.

As the water ran down my back I came to a conclusion. I loved only Bella, and I planned to get her to love only me in return.

An hour after I had taken a shower, I laid on the bed, replaying today's events when Alice and Jasper's thoughts invaded my mind.

'_I wonder if Edward and Bella are back together. When Alice pushed her into Edward's room, she looked really surprised. I wish I could feel her emotions. . .'_

'_Bella's back, Bella's back, Bella's back!'_

Their thoughts got louder and louder as they came closer to my hotel room.

They came into my hotel room without knocking.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, but when she saw that Bella had already left, she zoomed into the bathroom, then back looking for her. "Where's Bella?" When she asked this, she looked like her puppy had just been kicked across the room.

"She's gone. Probable three thousand feet high on an airplane back to her home." Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" It was rare to see Alice so surprised.

"She had a flight to catch." I lied.

"But we didn't even get to talk." Alice pouted.

'_Her scent is all over the bed, Edward. What were you two doing?' _Jasper thought to me as he raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"None of your business!" I hissed. Alice looked between us, figuring that we were having a private conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Her question was directed towards Jasper, but I answered.

"Nothing!" She ignored me and repeated her question to Jasper.

"I asked why Bella's scent is all over the bed sheets." Alice gasped.

"You two didn't. Did you?" Alice looked at the bed, then to me, then back to the bed again.

"No, we didn't. She's married." I didn't look at their faces as I said this. I could tell without looking that they were both shocked.

"What! To who? Wait, better question, if she's married, then why are your two scents tangled up in the bed sheets?" Alice picked up the sheets to prove her point and sniffed them. "You two were obviously using them for something."

"We were just sitting on the bed talking about the past. Nothing more." Alice deliberated on if she believed me or not. She chose to believe me.

"At least, tell me you got her phone number."

"No."

"Email address?"

"Nope."

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

"Then where is she?" Alice shrieked, and Jasper used his gift to calm her down.

"Out living her life, the way I should be." I took a long breath as I put the first step of my plan into action. "I'm moving out of your house. I'm going to go live on my own for a while." I took in there expressions. "I'll leave after I pack up a few of my things from your house." They were upset, but didn't argue with my decision.

'_Edward, if you are going to do this, then you need to call Esme. She was planning on spending Christmas with all of us, and I don't want to be the one to tell her that you won't be there.' _I nodded towards Alice.

The next day, after our flight back home, I called Esme.

"Edward it is so nice to hear from you. You sound happy, what happened?" Esme truly felt like my mother at times like this. She could sense even my slightest change in my mood over the phone, when some people couldn't even sense it, when I was right in front of them.

"Nothing in particular happened." Only the biggest thing, ever. "Alice told me that you were planning on coming over for Christmas, so I thought I would tell you that I won't be there. I'm going to spend Christmas alone this year." There was a long pause on the other end of the line before she answered.

"Well, that's just not acceptable. Christmas is meant to be spent with family. Why don't you want to spend it with us, your family?" She used the tone only mothers can use, when they are trying to guilt you into doing something.

"I just need a little me alone time. Anyway, I've been living with Alice and Jasper for over twenty years. It's much too long. I'm a solitary creature. You know that Esme." I added on the last part, jokingly.

"Edward Anthony Masen! You are spending Christmas with us! Even Rosalie and Emmett are coming, and you are coming too!" She ended with a loud huff.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I would rather be alone." I hung, after exchanging goodbyes. She was angry, but she would get over it sooner or later.

After packing up a few of my most prized possessions, I took a train to North Dakota, the state where Bella was currently living in with Carlisle.

Throughout the whole train ride, I could only think about Bella and how I would get her back.

Her heavenly scent was easy to track, but it was also mixed with Carlisle's putrid scent.

Her scent led me to two different places. The first was a large house, hidden in the forest, which I assumed was their home. Second was the local high school.

She was a high school teacher. The job fit her perfectly, and I had to admit, I always had a thing for teachers.

There were block apartments across the street from the high school. I decided to make one of them my new place of residence.

The landlord was more than willing to kick out a tenant and give me there old apartment for the amount of cash I handed over.

I had a perfect view of the school from the apartment window, but I wanted to be closer.

Everyday for a week, I sat in a tree outside of her classroom just watching her teach.

Today, she was talking about their next essay on the book they had just finished. Most of the students were in their own little worlds, not listening to her. A few of them were even passing notes to each other.

'_God! Mrs. Cullen is giving us another essay! This is like the fifth freakin' one! Oh well, I'll just get Brian to write it for me. He's like putty in my hands. . . Freak a leak! Who is that hotty in the tree?_' That thought brought me back down to reality, and I stopped my ogling of Bella

"Mrs. Cullen! There is some hott guy with bronze hair sitting in the tree!" By the time she was done shouting this, I was already out of the tree and across the street.

"What the hell are you talking about Kim? There is no one there. What are you, high or something?" One of the male students said. Bella ignored him.

"You said bronze hair, Kim?"

"Yeah, and he was like really hott, too. Like super model hott." Kim said in a valley girl voice.

There was a short silence.

"That's just the gardener. I can't believe that you just only noticed him, now. He comes every month." Bella stated matter of factly.

'_Yes! The bell rang! I wonder why Mrs. Cullen is pulling out her cell phone, instead of packing up like she usually does.'_

My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket.

Shit.

**Check out my other stories and I started this new thing on my profile called 'Story of the week.' **

**Did ya like the ending? Review or else McDonald's hot coffee shall rain from the sky and flood the earth. I only like ice coffee so review.**

**Updated (11-2-09)  
**


	26. A Flick and a Twitch

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**Big props to my awesome Beta ****Edward's Cupcake who edited this when she was sick. Come on give her a big round of applause people!**

Recap: Edward plans at winning back Bella so he goes to the town that she lives.

Chapter 26: A Flick and a Twitch

Bella's Point of View

It had been over a week since Edward and I had our little escapade. I still hadn't called him, and I felt like a bum for it.

Besides, what was I suppose to say? 'Hey Edward, want to go have a quickie at your house behind my husband's back?' or maybe 'You know Carlisle, your former father who I am now married to and am screwing frequently? Of course you do. Anyway, he is going to away for the weekend next month and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play strip poker? I can guarantee that at the end of the game, we will bothwin.' He would probable go along with either, if I was the one to say it. Anyone else and he would be disgusted.

I looked around my classroom; most of my students weren't even paying attention. I knew I wasn't. I had given out this assignment so many times that I had it memorized the directions by heart.

Leaves in the tree outside of my window suddenly rustled, even though it was a windless day.

"Mrs. Cullen!" Kim, one of my stupider students, bellowed. "There is some hott guy with bronze hair sitting in the tree!" Everyone in the classroom snapped there heads to the window all at once.

There was only one person I knew who fit the description of a hotty with bronze hair.

"What the hell are you talking about Kim? There is no one there."

Tim the smart ass/ class clown said, "What are you high or something?" I ignored him and looked back to Kim.

"You said bronze hair, Kim?" I leaned forward a little bit, waiting for her slow human mind to process what I had just said.

"Yeah, and he was like really hott too. Like super model hott." I quickly thought up a lie to satisfy their wondering minds.

"That's just the gardener. I can't believe that you only noticed him now. He comes every month." I lied smoothly.

A few seconds later the bell rang. I started searching through my purse for my cell phone. Damn all this random crap I keep in here.

I finally found it as my students went shuffling out of the room.

Edward's number wasn't programmed into my phone, just in case Carlisle went through my address book, looking for a number.

I dialed the number from memory as the last of my students finally left and closed the door behind them.

I pushed the last digit, and a block away a cell phone with a standard ring tone went off.

"Edward, I know you are in hearing range. Get in here, now!" I unlocked the window, and not a second later, he was standing right beside me, smothering me with kisses.

I weakly pushed him away.

"Edward." My voice sounded dazed. "Edward." I said, again, using my 'strict' teacher's tone.

"Bella?" He tried to sound calm and collected, but I could hear the nervousness in his voice at being caught.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shuffled his feet and wet his lips before answering me.

"I wanted to see you. . ." My anger simmered down for half a second but came back full force.

"One of my students saw you, Edward. What if she tells someone, and it somehow reaches Carlisle? What would we do then?"

"Bella don't worry. That girl has already forgotten about it. All she is thinking about is if she is going to the movies or to the mall with her friends." He brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my nose. "Don't worry."

I felt the need to brush away imaginary tears at how caring he was being.

"What about all of the other students that heard about you? Edward, you were being reckless and stupid by trying to see me. We could have set a date and time. We could of met somewhere out of town instead of this." My nose still tingled from his kiss.

"I'm here now, Bella, everything is fine. You worry too much." He said playfully.

I pushed a few things around on my desk, thinking. My hand brushed against the vase of flowers Carlisle had given me for our anniversary. The flowers were long gone, but their scent and the vase still remained.

"What if Carlisle catches your scent?"

"It rains and snows so much here that it washes away the scent every day. I had trouble tracking you."

"But your scent is so distinctive compared to mine." I brushed my nose along his collarbone, inhaling his scent. He leaned into me slightly. His scent was very distinctive, at least to me.

"My scent is dull compared to your beautiful scent. Everything about you is beautiful." We were still less than an inch away from each other. Edward pulled me closer to his chest.

My breathing slowed as we enjoyed each other's presence.

He lifted me up and sat in a chair with me on his lap.

"You know I love you, right?" Edward mumbled into my hair.

I nodded. "I love you, too." I laid my head against his chest, listening for a heartbeat that had stopped long ago.

"Do you remember when a couple of us snuck back into Forks High School?" Edward asked me, after ten minutes of comfortable silence. "Do you remember?

"Yeah, I remember all of my human memories. We were the only ones not to get caught that night. Probably thanks to your gift. You actually had me home, before Charlie even realized I was missing." I laughed at how childish we had been. "Why do you ask?"

"That's my second favorite memory of us." I gave him a kiss.

"And what is your first?"

"That day in the forest when I first found out you were a vampire, after I attacked you for the little bit of blood on your shirt." His chuckle echoed in the nearly empty classroom. "I thought we were going to live for eternity, together; just you and me." We drifted off into silence, again.

"That was one of my favorite memories too. . ."

"Which memory is your favorite?"

"You don't want to know." I said, solemnly. It was a tie. It had always been a tie between the day I met Carlisle and immediately fell in love with him, and the day after dating Edward for so long that I finally accepted that I loved him back.

Edward started rubbing my shoulders soothingly. "Edward, I need to get going. Carlisle is coming home early tonight, and it would be odd, if I wasn't there to greet him. I always get home before him."

I stood up from the comfort of his lap and started walking towards the door. Before I reached the door, I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked from behind my desk.

"I smell like you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He pouted.

"It's not a bad thing, just time-consuming. I have a change of clothes in my car, and I can take a shower in the locker room."

"It sounds like you have this all planned out."

"No, I always have a spare pair of clothes in my car, just in case I get blood on my clothes while I'm hunting." I paused in thought. "Now about that shower . . . care to join me?"

**I don't feel like writing a lemon but if I get lots of reviews then I'll write a shower lemon. **


	27. Soap Bubbles and TV Remotes

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**Sorry if there are any errors. I can't get in contact with my Beta. I might need to get a new one soon if I can't find her soon. And it's sad because she is a really awesome Beta.**

Recap: _"Now about that shower . . . care to join me?"_

Chapter 27: Soap Bubbles and TV Remotes

Bella's point of view

There was no after school activities today so most of the students had already left. I told Edward to wait in the locker room while I went out to my car to get my spare clothes.

I opened the trunk and started sorting though all of the random bags and abandoned papers. My hand skimmed the bag I was looking for. I quickly retrieved it.

On my way to the gym locker rooms I passed one of my fellow teachers- Mr. Huck.

"Mrs. Cullen where are you heading." I could feel him eyeing me up and down. He had always been perverted.

"Just going back to my classroom to finish grading some papers." I said nonchalantly as I side stepped him.

"Bella." I cringed at the mention of my first name. He made it sound as if we were old friends or something.

"Yes Mr. Huck." I made sure to sound formal.

"Would you like me to help you? I use to teach English for a few years before I started teaching band. I could be very helpful." He walked over to me and put a hand on my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily. He didn't catch the hint.

"Your husband, he's a doctor. That must be stressful on you. All the hours spent by yourself while he's at work." He slid his hand down my arm. "You must be so lonely." I slapped his hand away.

"How dare you." I growled. "I would never cheat on my husband. He loves me and I love him." I started walking away.

"Bella think about it. He works for so many hours. He is obviously getting something on the side. You should be having some fun too." He grinned cheesily at me.

"Just because you are willing to cheat on your wife doesn't mean I am willing to cheat on my husband." With my nose held high in the air I walked to the gym.

Luckily it was in the same direction as my classroom so Mr. Huck didn't suspect anything.

When I reached the outside of the gym I started laughing.

"If you weren't so cute I would think you were laughing at me." Edward's velvety voice said.

"Don't worry; I'm laughing at myself not you. I'm such a hypocrite." Edward pulled me into the gym room.

"Yes, but you're a cute hypocrite." I laughed and he took my bag but I swiftly stole it back from his hands.

"Don't touch those. They are my clean clothes. I don't want your scent on them." The mood died slightly at my words. We stared into each others eyes until Edward looked down at his feet almost dejectedly.

"Sorry." He said. I sighed. Edward was acting so meek from just one harsh word from me. I shouldn't be able to affect him this much. No one should hold so much power over someone else.

"It's fine Edward." I tried to lighten up the mood. "Though I only have one question for you." He finally looked up at me.

"What?"

"Which showers do you think are cleaner? The boy's locker room or the girl's?" It worked. He cracked a grin.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the girl's locker room. I always felt that the girl's locker room was cleaner.

We passed the many gym lockers and bathroom stalls before we reached the mostly unused showers. I threw my bag of clothes by a sink.

Edward swung me around so that I was facing me. Our bodies collided the same moment our lips did.

Edward's hand moved from my back for a split second to turn on the shower. We both got drenched, clothes and all.

It reminded me of one of those cheesy movie endings were the couple kiss in the rain. Except this kiss wasn't just simply making out in the rain, this kiss was going much further.

I pulled off Edward's shirt, ripping its seams.

He laughed at my impatient.

"Don't laugh; you know you want it more then I do." I half said half moaned.

"You're right." He nipped at my ear then my neck going lower until he reached the top of my shirt. "I do want it more." He ripped my shirt off with his teeth revealing my braless chest.

I slipped off my heels as I watched Edward fondle me.

His hands rubbing and squeezing my breast until I felt the need to be touched lower.

"Edward." I said breathlessly. The water droplets looked so good running down his chiseled abs. I ran my hands down six-pack until I reached the top of his well fitted jeans. Without looking I easily unbuttoned them.

Edward finished the job and pulled them off with his shoes still on. I started chuckling at his haste but it was cut off by another kiss.

Edward lightly grazed my thigh with his hand. My body reacted immediately. I let out a little whimper at the need for his touch. He pulled my skirt and underwear off. They landed in a wet pile by the rest of our discarded clothing.

I felt Edward's erection grow. The only article of clothing that was still on was Edward's shoes, but it didn't matter.

I pulled him closer to me. Edward tuned me around so that I was facing the tiled wall. I leaned over knowing the pleasure that was about to come.

Edward went slowly at first but as he started speeding up I had to hold onto the water faucets for support. Every time he thrust I ended up changing the temperature of the shower. One second steam was everywhere and the next ice water was pelting onto my back.

The sensation was astronomical.

Our moans mingled in perfect harmony.

Edward's hands held onto my hips as we moved in rhythm.

I could feel myself coming as the cold water turned to hot. Edward followed my example.

After an hour Edward stepped out of the shower stall dripping with water while I took a real shower.

I used the hand soap from the sinks to lather up. I could feel Edward watching me.

"If you keep doing that I might have to come back in there." Edward said playfully as I bent down to wash my legs.

"If you keep looking at me like that I might have to come over there." I turned off the shower and watched the soap bubbles run down the drain.

We used paper towels to dry off. I dressed in my clean clothes from my bag while Edward wore his wet ones.

"You know you can dry them off under the hand drier." I demonstrated by drying my hair off under it. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Anyway this is the equivalent of a cold shower to keep my mind off you. Of course showers have a whole new meaning to me now." I smiled.

"I'd give you a goodbye kiss right now but then I would have to take another shower." Edward got an evil glint in his eye.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Goodbye Edward." I turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"When will we see each other again?" I could hear the desperateness in his voice.

"Tomorrow before and after school." Edward's face lit up.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

Carlisle's car was already in the driveway when I pulled up to the house. 

He was lying on the couch watching the local news. I pounced on him.

He must have not heard me come in because when I jumped on top of him straddling his waist he looked startled.

"Good afternoon Love." I kissed him while reaching for the remote to turn the TV to my show. When I successfully changed the channel I sat beside him.

"Oh you naughty little woman" Carlisle said in his British accent that always turned me on. "Distracting me with those soft lips of yours while you change the channel. I'm going to have to punish you." I turned off the TV while giggle.

"And how, if I may ask, are you planning on punishing me, Good Sir?" Carlisle had to fight off the smile that was threatening to appear when I tried to mimic his accent.

"I don't know. I thought I would do something like this." He pulled me close to him and pulled off my shirt.

"Oh is that all?" I asked faking surprise. "Well that's not much of a punishment now is it?" I bit my tongue waiting.

"Who said I was done?" He started kissing my neck in the exact same place Edward had been kissing no more then an hour ago. I arched my back into his perfectly placed kisses. He slowly removed the rest of our clothes as his kisses traveled up and down my collarbone.

I moaned lowly as his hand caressed my inner thigh. I could feel his arousal but he didn't enter me yet.

"Carlisle" I breathed out his name. "I want it." I practically begged.

He obliged.

**Alright when I originally started writing this story my first goal was to write 20,000 words but when I got there I doubled it to 40,000 and since I have now passed that my new goal is 500 reviews although it is more likely that I will reach the high 450's at most. **

**So if ya wanna help me with my new goal review. Also if you review I shall give you the title of the next chapter.**


	28. Yellow Cake to Red Velvet Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**I would like to propose a toast to my wonderful beta, Edward's Cupcake. Would you like butter or jam?**

**This chapter is dedicated to School Librarian.**

Chapter 28: Yellow Cake to Red Velvet Cake

Saturday morning came much too fast for Carlisle and Bella, who were still laying on the couch in the front room.

Bella was the first one to move. "Do we have any plans for today?"

Carlisle looked at the love of his existence affectionately before answering. "Nothing really. The only thing I can think of is a retirement party for one of my coworkers. I don't know him too well, but the head of neurology, Dr. Meek, asked us to come." Carlisle sat up. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course, I have to show all those skanky nurses that you are taken." Bella playfully shook her fist at an imaginary nurse.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Carlisle said and pulled her fist down, kissing it gently.

"What time does it start?" Bella asked, while trying not to smile too widely at Carlisle's show of affection.

"Around six. We should probably bring a gift. Do you have anything in mind?" Bella thought to herself for a minute, while Carlisle picked up their clothes from the floor.

"A pound cake. I haven't made human food in years." Carlisle nodded absentmindedly, his eyes scanning the living room. "What are you looking for?"

"My belt, I can't find it." Carlisle said scanning the room again for it. Bella pointed to the TV.

"I threw it behind the TV." Carlisle quickly retrieved it. "Get dressed; we need to go to the grocery store." Bella sprang up from the couch and headed upstairs with Carlisle in tow.

They both went into their separate closets to change. Halfway through pulling on a sweater, Bella felt two strong arms wrap around her. "I have something for you," Carlisle whispered in her ear. Bella felt something slip onto her finger. It was her wedding ring. Carlisle had had it repaired, after it got a crack in it, when they had hunted down Cliff, the vampire that Anna had changed.

"Thank you. I was wondering when you were going to get it fixed. I was missing its presence." She turned around and gave him a kiss.

Soon, they were at the grocery store holding hands as they walked through the aisles.

Bella couldn't help but let all her worries seep into her thoughts as she picked out ingredients for the cake.

Her clasp on Carlisle's hand tightened. "Are you alright?" He asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to remember how to bake a cake. It's been a while." Bella felt bad for lying to him.

One of Bella's students passed by them, and she waved politely.

After getting all the ingredients to the cake, Carlisle drove them home. Bella started setting up the kitchen for cooking.

"Would you like to help me, Carlisle?" He smiled sheepishly.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea how to cook. In my time, only women cooked." Bella pulled him over to the stove.

"Are you serious? Cooking is an essential tool. I can't believe you can't cook." He shrugged and picked up a large wooden spoon.

"It's not really that essential, Bella. When was the last time you needed to actually cook to eat?" He set the spoon down.

"Not in a while, but it's still fun." She picked up a bowl and added some butter and sugar into it. Carlisle took the bowl from her.

"If you enjoy it, then I enjoy it, too. Just tell me what to do." Bella's face lit up, and she gave him exact directions on what to do.

An hour later they had a perfect chocolate chip pound cake made.

"You did a good job." Bella said while she put it into a container.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He just wished that he could actually try it.

"You would have managed." Carlisle smiled at Bella's confidence in him. If he had even attempted to cook the cake on his own, either the house would have been burned down or the oven would have exploded.

Around sunset Bella and Carlisle arrived at the hospital with their cake.

"So, who is retiring?" Bella asked Carlisle at the front entrance.

"Dr. McCormack from pediatrics. His whole family is driving in from Minnesota." The crowd parted slightly as they walked in. Bella laughed. "What?" Carlisle asked.

"One of those damn skanky nurses is glaring at me." Bella pulled Carlisle's arm closer to her, and the nurse fumed.

"Play nice Bella." She ignored him and put down the cake. A man by the punch bowl handed her a plastic cup full of punch, and gave Bella a wink. Carlisle growled faintly.

"Play nice, Carlisle." Bella said mockingly, and licked her lips. Carlisle looked at her for a second, before dragging her to his chest and kissing her fiercely on the lips.

"I'll play nice when you stop teasing me." Bella let out a little giggle.

"You know you like it." She whispered.

"Dr. Cullen!" A woman with long curly brown hair and a few grey hairs called over to them. "I'm glad you could make it. This is my husband." She pointed to a tall, Asian man beside her. "Nathan, and I'm guessing that this is the Bella that you are always raving about." Carlisle nodded. "Well, she is certainly as beautiful as you described." Dr. Meek smiled. "Well if you would please excuse me, I have a speech to make." She scurried off towards the podium, leaving her husband and the two Cullens in her wake.

"I'm going to go dump this punch in a ficus. I'll be back in a minute." Bella said quietly into Carlisle's ear. He nodded.

Bella headed to the nearest potted fake foliage across the room and poured her drink out discreetly. Dr. Meek finished her speech and walked over to Bella.

She started chattering away as Bella stood awkwardly wanting to go back to Carlisle's side.

Carlisle spotted her predicament and laughed. She gave him a glare and pretended to listen to the woman in front of her.

Her eyes wondered around the room after five minutes. Carlisle was talking to Dr. Meek's husband about an upcoming actor who looked like Clint Eastwood.

A man that looked like an older version of the retiring doctor walked past them towards the bathrooms, and Carlisle did something that Bella had never seen him do before. His eyes turned pitch black with hunger and he let out a low threatening growl that could only be heard by other vampires.

Bella stiffened. She knew what was going on. The same thing had happened to her once not too long ago. The man's blood was singing to Carlisle. If she didn't do something quick, everyone in the room would end up dead.

Carlisle dismissed himself from his conversation and followed the man to the bathroom. Bella tried to do the same, but Dr. Meek wouldn't let her leave.

"I need to use the restroom." Bella said trying her fifth escape plan.

"Good, me too." Bella rolled her eyes and started heading towards the bathrooms with Dr. Meek on her tail, but half-way there Carlisle some how convinced the man to go to the parking lot with him.

Bella slowed down her speed, so that she was standing beside Dr. Meek. With the speed of a vampire, she stuck out her foot sending Dr. Meek tumbling to the floor.

While everyone was crowding around the doctor, Bella slipped out of the room.

The hallway was eerily empty as she followed their scent to the parking lot.

As she opened the back door, she spotted them. Carlisle's back was to Bella. She couldn't see his face, but she could see the face of the man. The life was slowly draining away from his eyes as Carlisle drank away at his blood. She stood there paralyzed watching the scene in front of her unfold. She was too late.

When Carlisle felt the last drop of the luscious blood slide down his throat, he dropped the corpse to the ground with shaking hands. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on the man's left wrist checking for a pulse that he knew was stilled.

Carlisle fell backwards into a puddle, hyperventilating in panic. He covered his mouth and let out a muffled scream.

His mind was jumbled. He couldn't believe what he had just done. In all of his years he had never once killed a human. Not even when he was a new born.

Slowly, he touched the lifeless body seeing if it was really there. When he felt the clammy cold skin beneath his hand, he let out a gargled cry. His heart wrenching whimper pulled Bella out of her paralysis.

Bella dipped down and enveloped Carlisle from behind, holding him tight.

Carlisle let out another sob and clung to Bella. She caressed him softly, whispering comforting words and instructions softly.

He stood up weakly and ran to the forest looking for an animal to drink and then back to their house to pick up the colored contacts.

Bella watched as he ran out of her line of sight.

She lifted the dead body and removed all forms of identification from his person, then ran deep into the forest and buried the body.

After shredding all his IDs into dust, Bella ran back to the hospital where Carlisle was waiting for her.

He was standing just outside of the main entrance looking grief stricken. His eyes held a great sadness that made Bella's heart ache.

She hugged him tenderly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Every thing is going to be alright." With those simple words from Bella, Carlisle's emotions brightened.

**This chapter was completely motivated by School Librarian's review from chapter 26. **

**Review and I'll send you a vauge detail about the next chapter that will make you piss your pants with anticipation. Also I encourage you all to check out my four one-shots and the story I chose for story of week. (It's at the top of my profile) Now review!**


	29. Imaginary HalfSister

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**I would like to thank my beta Julia, who helps me with my theres and theirs. Also that one time I wrote waste instead of waist. That was embarrassing. . .**

Chapter 29: Imaginary Half-Sister

Third Person's Point of View

The alarm clock went off on the bedside of Carlisle and Bella Cullen. Of course, it woke no one up. It was just a signal for the two vampires in the house to stop what they were doing and start getting ready for work.

Bella put down the book she was reading and smiled. Carlisle who was sitting across the room saw the smile and smiled in return thinking it was meant for him.

It wasn't meant for him this time, though, it was meant for the man Bella was going to be seeing later that day.

Edward and Bella had been seeing each other every weekday for the past month and a half.

What made Bella smile on this particular day wasn't just the aspect of seeing Edward, but that today all of her students were going on a field trip. So, instead of the two hours she would normally spend with Edward, those two hours would be stretched into a whole school day.

Everything was going smoother than Bella ever thought it could.

"It's a beautiful day," Carlisle said. "It's not even raining, just foggy." They both took it as a good omen.

Bella noticed that Carlisle's eyes had gone back to a light shade of butterscotch, since his slip up at the hospital.

They exchanged their first kiss of the morning. It stared out simple and clean, but their previous night's activities reemerged and the kiss turned into something deeper and more meaningful.

"I wish we could continue this." Carlisle whispered as he pulled away from Bella. "But aren't you planning on going to work early?"

Bella lifted herself up from the coffee table. "You're right." She seemed to always completely forget about Edward whenever Carlisle held her like that.

After dressing and saying goodbye, Bella was in her car driving. Once she was out of the driveway she slipped off her wedding ring and put it into the cup holder. She knew Edward always felt awkward whenever he saw it. She parked her car on the edge of the forest, heading out for a quick hunt, before going to see Edward.

Slowly, she walked through the forest, but her pace quickened as she smelled an elk off in the distance. She snapped the neck and drank deeply but stopped when she felt the presence of another vampire.

Bella slowly lifted her head from the drained elk preparing for a fight. Quicker than most vampires could move, Bella had pounced on top of the other vampire.

"Bella?" Esme said in surprise, happiness, and fear. Bella almost toppled over in shock.

Esme wasn't supposed to know that Bella was alive. Everything could go to hell if Esme knew that Bella was the one that Carlisle left her for because if that happened, then she would feel heartbroken and betrayed.

Bella helped Esme up. "You shouldn't sneak up on a vampire while they are hunting. I could have killed you." Bella prayed that Esme wouldn't recognize her.

"Bella, I can't believe you are alive!" Esme pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Ellen, not Bella." Esme looked Bella in the eyes.

"But you look just like Bella." Esme said sadly, taking a second look at Bella.

"The only Bella I ever heard about is my older half-sister, but she died before I was even born." Bella's ability to lie had improved greatly since she was changed into a vampire.

"Charlie had another daughter?"

"No, I'm Renee and Phil's daughter. Charlie. . . I think that was Bella's father's name. My mom mentioned him once when she was showing me pictures of Bella. Did you know Bella? She died before I had the chance to meet her." Bella ended her speech with a fake look of remorse.

"Oh." Esme was disappointed that the women in front of her wasn't Bella. "Well your sister was a wonderful person. She really helped me through some hard times." Bella cringed inwardly, since she was the cause of said 'hard times'.

"Bella?" A surprised voice shouted from a mile off. Bella cursed silently in her head. Carlisle ran past Esme without taking notice of her and embraced Bella. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting a quick hunt in, before I go to work. What are you doing out here?" Bella tilted her head in the direction of Esme, trying to give Carlisle a hint about the other vampire in the forest with them.

"I was doing the same thing as you, just getting in a hunt before work." Carlisle laughed and tried to give Bella a kiss on the lips, but she turned her head to the side, so his lips landed on her cheek instead. "What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle asked slightly panicked. Bella pointed out Esme.

Carlisle's eyes immediately went cold, when they landed on Esme.

Esme flinched at the intensity of his glare.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle said, in more of a growl than in proper speech.

"Well, I was just-" Esme didn't know what to say.

Carlisle let out a long sigh. "That's fine, just leave." Bella swatted Carlisle's arm for his rudeness.

"Carlisle, you are being impolite. Say sorry to Esme, then go home, and we can talk later. Alright?"

"Are you sure you're safe? I don't want you to get hurt." Carlisle whispered in to Bella's ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just want to talk to Esme for a second." He nodded wearily, looking between the two of them, before running off. Bella didn't notice that Carlisle never said sorry to Esme.

"You? It was you?" Bella nodded solemnly. "Why?" Esme's eyes looked watery, as if she was going to cry.

"We just had an instant connection. I didn't know he was married. If I had known, I would of never-" Bella's voice broke, and she changed what she was going to say. "I would have never done those things." Bella breathed in shakily. "I love him, Esme, and I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Esme looked anywhere but at Bella, as she tried to digest what Bella was saying.

"Do you truly love him?" Esme asked hoping that Bella would say no and that it was all just a big joke.

"Since the moment I saw him." Bella said wistfully. Esme's heart sank.

"Oh." was all Esme could say. Bella walked over to Esme, slowly and wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"You don't have to forgive me. I don't expect you to. But please don't hate me." Bella pleaded. A smile appeared on her face when Esme returned the hug.

"I forgive you, Bella. I'm sure if I had been in your place, I would have done the same thing." Bella's throat tightened as she tried not to cry.

"You're like a mother to me, Esme. I love you. I'm sorry, I never meant to-"

"I know Bella, I love you, too." They disengaged from the hug and looked at each other. "I feel like I've found a long lost daughter." Esme laughed quietly, making Bella's heart warm up slightly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. . ." Bella trailed off. For a second her mind wondered back to Edward. "Esme, I would love to talk to you more, but I need to go to my job." They hugged again. "I'd really like to keep in touch if that's alright with you?"

"Of course that's alright!" They exchanged numbers. Bella made sure to give Esme her cell phone number. It would be awkward if Bella gave the home phone number, and Carlisle answered the phone. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Bella started walking away.

"Actually, there is one more thing before you go." Bella stopped and turned around. "I wasn't just here by coincidence." Esme's eyes flickered around the forest. "I was actually here to find Edward." Surprise was evident on Bella's face. "He called me to check in last night. I asked where he was, but he didn't want to tell me, so I checked the caller ID and used the area code to find him. Can you call me if you see him?"

"Of course I will, Esme." Bella's smile looked fake.

Esme looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking again. "Alice told me about the things Edward said to you, when we left. I just want you to know that he didn't mean any of it. He only said those things because he thought this life would be too cruel for you. . . He wanted you to live a normal human life." The forest was silent for a moment. "He loves you, even now, after all this time." Bella nodded slowly.

They didn't say goodbye this time. Instead, they just nodded and parted ways.

Bella's mind was preoccupied as she ran to the school and to Edward. Esme's words kept running through her head.

**Oh my goodness this story could branch out so many times. Can you guys see all the options I see? Did anyone see that coming? Review please and get me one step closer to 500. Check out my profile for story of the week.**


	30. None Shall Pass

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**Thank you to my super beta Julia who puts the gravy on my mashed potatoes. (Here I go with food references again. Also here is my original reference thing. Hopefully you'll think of it when you see The Godfather.) I would like to pay my respects to the Godfather, Don Julia. Your beta-ing skills are magnifico. **

Recap: _Bella's mind was preoccupied as she ran to the school and to Edward. Esme's words kept running through her head._

Chapter 30: None Shall Pass

Edward's Point of View

I checked my watch for the fifth time. She was late. My fingers dug into the bark of the tree across from Bella's classroom. I could feel myself starting to panic. What if Carlisle had figured it out? What if some rouge vampire attacked her, and I wasn't there to defend her? What if she decided she didn't love me anymore? What if. . .

The branch beneath my hand snapped. Thankfully, there was no one in the classroom to hear it. I tried to relax, but my thoughts were going crazy.

My eyes wondered to the faculty parking lot, willing Bella to drive up, but she didn't. A few buses pulled off taking students away to a field trip.

I checked my watch, again. What was taking her so long? I was considering calling her cell phone, but what if Carlisle answered her phone? I abandoned the idea and went back to watching for her car.

I willed the earth to become flat, so I could see over the horizon.

A clicking noise came from inside Bella's classroom almost making me fall out of the tree. Bella walked through the door, locking it behind her.

She looked gloomy and slightly out of place. I knocked gently on the glass window. Her head snapped up, and she smiled sadly at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she unlatched the window letting me in. She sighed, making me worry even more.

"I ran into someone while coming here." Bella said, slowly sitting on one of the desks. I sat across from her within reaching distance.

"Who?" My throat tightened when she didn't answer me at first. "Bella, who was it?" I reached out and stroked her hand, slowly.

"It was Esme. She said some things to me, and I'm just a bit unnerved. It's nothing really. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute to think." I nodded, and she stood up and sat in my lap. I stared rubbing her back, trying to release some of her stress.

I stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love." Bella laughed as I nuzzled her neck and ear.

"Do you ever regret what we are doing?" She whispered. I paused in thought. Did I regret this? I regretted that she was married. I regretted that I was foolish enough to leave her. I regretted not winning over her heart, before Carlisle did. But did I regret this? No, being in Bella's presence was all I needed. I wanted more though. I would always want more. "Edward, please answer me." Bella pleaded. Her posture was ridged as a board. I didn't even realize that I had drifted off for so long.

"Bella, I could never regret a single second spent with you." She relaxed in my arms. I stared down at the stunning creature in my arms and thanked all the gods I knew for letting me know such a wonderful woman. A nagging question suddenly came to mind. I hesitated to ask it.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"D-do you regret it?" I couldn't look in her eyes. I was too afraid of what I might see. I felt her delicate hand softly grip my face.

"Edward, look at me." She knew I could never refuse her anything. I slowly turned my head towards her and looked at her. What I saw surprised me. Her eyes were filled with anguish and yearning. "I refuse to regret any single moment in my existence and even if I did, I still wouldn't regret you." She reached up and grabbed a tuft of my hair and pulled me down to her level. Her lips glided against mine, and I fell into a world of ecstasy and bliss.

A clicking noise came from the door startling both Bella and I. "Mrs. Cullen, are you in there?" A heavy Russian accent asked form behind the door. They knocked again. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm coming in." Bella looked at me nervously, and I heard keys rattling.

"Quick! Hide under my desk." Bella whispered and stood up. "One second, Helga. I'll open the door for you." I ran under Bella's desk and shoved myself into the nook. I heard the clicking of a lock and the heavy steps of a woman coming in. Why the hell hadn't I heard her thoughts coming?

"Mrs. Cullen, you wanted me to clean up some graffiti on one of the back desks?" the raspy voice asked.

"Could you come back later? I'm a little busy right now." There was a pause, and I could hear the woman thinking. She was a janitor.

"You don't look busy. . ." Bella let out a sigh.

"Go ahead. There are a few more desks with graffiti near the middle, too." Bella's heels clicked over to where I was hiding, and she sat done at her desk giving me a nice view of her long legs and up her skirt. A pencil started scraping against paper, and a scrubbing a sound could be heard in the background. The smell of cleaning products enveloped my senses.

Bella dropped her pencil on the floor making a loud clattering noise. She leaned down to get it.

"Why didn't you hear her thoughts? She must have been thinking something?" Bella's voice sounded strained.

"I was distracted." I whispered back. She picked up her pencil and resumed writing what ever it was that she was writing.

Her leg stated shacking, a nervous habit I never knew she had. Her heels made a loud constant clicking noise. I rested my hand on the top of her stilettoed foot making her stop. Without thinking, my hand trailed up her leg feeling more of her soft skin. She let out a soft moan, when I went past her knee.

"Did you say something Mrs. Cullen?" The janitor asked. I stifled a laugh, and Bella kicked me on the shin.

"Sorry, I was just reading this essay out loud." The janitor woman gave a loud humph and continued scrubbing away at the desks.

I traced patterns on Bella's leg, until she kicked me again. She was getting annoyed, but at the same time, I could tell she was enjoying it.

When the janitor finally left, I popped up from under the desk.

"You're so mean." Bella said laughing, her eyes bright filled with mirth.

"Your legs were just too beautiful. I couldn't resist touching them." I proved my point by caressing them again. Bella grabbed my hand and placed it on the side of her face. Closing her eyes and holding my hand tight, she breathed in my scent. Her eyes flashed open, revealing gold.

Our lips were centimeters away from each others, when a loud beep sounded, and a nasally voice came over the intercom. "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" Bella was slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"Your husband came to the office to drop something off." There was the sound of papers shuffling. "I sent him up."

**Le Gasp! (Haha, I've always wanted to say that) Did you guys like the desk scene? Review.**


	31. Something Unspoken

Disclaimer: Me no own

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**Julia you are such a great beta. What else can I say? You've just done such a great job through and through. So thank you, so much. You have no idea how awesome you have been.**

Recap: _"Your husband came to the office to drop something off." There was the sound of papers shuffling. "I sent him up."_

Chapter 31: Something Unspoken

Third Person's Point of View

Bella gasped and glanced at Edward who was leaning against Bella's desk looking dumbfounded. The words didn't seem to make sense to him, until Bella hissed and pushed him back under the desk.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Bella whispered in a panic breath. The door that was labeled 'Mrs. Cullen's English class' slowly opened with a creak, and Carlisle walked in. Bella grabbed her hand to stop its nervous shacking and picked up her purse.

"Hello, love. What are you doing here?" Bella purred, all indications of nervousness were painstakingly tucked away behind a carefully placed façade. Carlisle dangled a pair of car keys from his long fingers.

"You forgot the car in the forest. I didn't want you to look suspicious, when you were walking to the parking lot with the other teachers, only to find that you forgot your car." Carlisle said with a smile and tossed the keys to Bella, who easily caught them. Carlisle's eyes darted around the room, and Bella stiffened. "Where is your class?" Bella almost laughed at his question.

"Oh, I forgot that all my classes had a big field trip to one of the museums. I was just about to head home." Carlisle laughed at her forgetfulness.

"You know, I think this is the first time I have ever been in your classroom. It's very. . . you." Carlisle mused and walked over to Bella's desk to look at one of the papers.

Edward stayed perfectly still as he saw Carlisle's shiny black shoes approach the desk.

"I guess you're right." Bella mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck glancing at the door. "I thought you had work. I wouldn't want to make you late." Carlisle sat on top the desk.

"Don't worry. I have the night shift." Carlisle looked lovingly at his wife. Edward could hear where Carlisle's thoughts were going, and he wished that Bella would turn him down.

Carlisle stuck out his hand, beckoning Bella to him. She walked forward almost automatically. Her hand fit neatly in his. He pulled her forward into a kiss.

"Carlisle, not here. We have a bed for these things." Bella said with a laugh. Carlisle frowned, and Bella took a step backwards. Edward thanked her in his mind.

"Why? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, while pulling her back to him.

"This is a learning environment. My students work here. It would just be weird." Bella looked away feeling awkward. Carlisle lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes.

"What's wrong Bella? You're acting strange. You never had a problem with it at your last schools." Edward cringed at the memories that were going through Carlisle's head.

Bella looked for any excuse she could use to make Carlisle get out of there without raising his suspicions, but none came to mind. She bit her lip and silently apologized to Edward for having to be here for what she was about to do. "I guess you're right." An alluring smiled graced her features. She placed her lips on the nape of his neck and kissed him softly.

Carlisle's hand worked its way to Bella's hips and slowly touched the small slit of exposed skin. Bella didn't protest as he threw her shirt off.

"You're too perfect." Carlisle said against her lips.

"As are you." Bella whispered back as their clothes were shed off.

Edward held his hands over his ears tightly. A look of anguish was on his face as he tried to block out the noise of the woman of his dreams making love with another man on top of the desk he was hiding under.

He felt the urge to gouge out his eyes; Carlisle's thoughts were just too much.

He wanted to jump up from under the desk and rip Carlisle to pieces. He wanted to watch the bastard burn. Imaginary tears scorched his eyes, and his mind screamed out, but no, he couldn't tell them to stop. He couldn't do a damn thing.

He knew that if he revealed himself a fight would ensue between Carlisle and himself. Bella would try to make them stop and possibly get hurt.

Edward wouldn't be able to live with himself, if Bella was ever hurt because of him.

The noises of love making above him grew louder, and he grounded his teeth together, trying to ignore it.

Bella's moans were loud, and she was guilty to admit that she was thoroughly enjoying what Carlisle was doing to her.

"Bella!" Carlisle called out as he came. Bella had already climaxed twice.

Edward saddened. No wonder Bella had chosen Carlisle over himself so long ago. He could never make her scream out like that.

"Are you ready to go home?" Bella said pulling Edward out of his thoughts of self loathing.

"Yes, just one more thing." He said as Bella started redressing.

She put on the last of her clothing and looked at Carlisle questioningly. "What is it?" He didn't answer her at first. Her worry flickered up again. "Carlisle, what is it?" Her voice had gotten higher.

"Nothing that concerns you." He placed a quick peck on her lips and walked closer to the desk. "Edward, come out from your hiding. I already know you're there." Bella gasped, and her chest tightened with worry.

Edward hadn't heard any thoughts from Carlisle about him knowing he was under the desk, until now.

"What are you talking about, Carlisle? There's no one here." Carlisle frowned.

"Please don't lie to me, Bella. It hurts me, when you lie." Bella looked down feeling ashamed, the look of pain in his eyes too much for her to bear. "Edward stop acting childish and come out from hiding." Carlisle said with authority. Edward slowly made his way out from under the desk, making eye contact with no one.

"You knew I was here all along." Edward stated, after reading Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle nodded.

Bella whipped around to look at Carlisle. "How could you?" Bella whispered. "How could you let me do something with you like that in front of Edward?"

"Don't lecture me on morals, Bella!" Carlisle shouted, but immediately felt bad after seeing the look in Bella's eyes. He sighed. "Your right it was juvenile of me but- but damn it, Bella! I love you! How can you do this to me? And with him?" Carlisle pointed an accusing finger at Edward.

"I love him, Carlisle. You know that." Carlisle did know that. He also knew that Bella loved him, too.

"Then, do you not love me anymore?" He asked sadly. "I knew this would happen. I knew ever since the night you came back from Volterra. I could smell him on you Bella!" Carlisle cried mournfully. Bella's heart lurched. "Everyday when you came home from work I could smell him on you." Carlisle looked like he was about to die.

Bella glanced at Edward before speaking. "If you knew all along, then why didn't you say anything?" Her voice was shaky and uneven.

Carlisle looked up from the corner of the room he had been staring at intently and into Bella's eyes. "Because I love you. I want you to be happy, and since you were with me, I was happy, too, even if you were seeing him on the side." He added the last part on and Bella looked between Edward and Carlisle not knowing what to say.

A silence fell over the room and in that moment a silent agreement was forged between the three of them. Bella would stay with Carlisle, but when the urge to go see Edward came. She would go.

**I'm gonna cry you guys. It's done. I still can't believe it. Review, even if I posted this three years ago still review. Also go check out my other story Let Then Gather which is already a few chapters in. Now, review. **


	32. Sequel

**Alright kids you asked for it and you'll get it. A sequel of sorts. **

**It's an Alternate Universe in which Edward knows everything that happens in A Missed Year before it happened. **

**Well if I'm honest it's a fanfic of my fanfic. **

**It's called Knowing. I suggest rereading A Missed Year first although I have a brief summary of it in the beginning of the first chapter of Knowing. It's gonna be angsty and awesome. **


End file.
